Still there for me
by zanessa6
Summary: sequel to The way i feel about you: The journey at east high is coming to an end for the gang. follow the gang as they go to college and how will troyella's relationship cope when something bad comes along!
1. Just a little tease

**AN: **ok well im not going to do a Disclaimer because you should no by now from my other story that high school musical doesn't belong to me. Anyway I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed 'the way I feel about you' I wouldn't have carried on if it wasn't for your amazing reviews. So that's pretty much all I have to say accept here is the first chapter of the sequel to the way I feel about you! I hope you enjoy it! Xxx

**P.S **the reason why Sharpay and Ryan didn't appear in the other story after troy dumped her was because they got offered a place at a drama school, so just to clear that up.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the last couple of weeks before troy and the gang would graduate from East high. Troy and Gabriella were talking at Gabriella's locker.

"I can't believe we are graduating in two weeks!" Gabriella said whilst she grabbed some books out of her locker.

"I know it's incredible."

"And to think, this time last year you was just an annoying jock that thought he could have any girl he wanted." Gabriella joked.

"Yeah but the next day I finally got the girl that I always wanted and im crazy about her."

"Oh really?"

"yeah." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He was about to deepen the kiss when the bell went. "every time!" Gabriella giggled.

"Right well I guess I will see you later."

"You sure will." Gabriella took two steps back before turning on her heel and headed towards her class. "Stop checking me out Bolton!" she said without turning around. Troy just chuckled to himself.

* * *

**With Gabriella and Taylor in maths**

"Hey Tay." Gabriella said as she took her seat next to Taylor.

"Hey gabs, you ok?"

"Im great, its mine and Troy's one year anniversary tomorrow."

"Really? You guys have been going out that long?"

"I know, it seems like yesterday we got together."

"I know what you mean, well I know me and Chad haven't been going out that long but it does seem like yesterday you and troy set us up in the gym."

"Oh yeah good times." They both laugh.

"So what are you getting troy?" Taylor ask.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on gabs im your best friend."

"Ok, fine but if you tell Chad then I will never tell you anything again."

"Ok I won't, so spill." Gabriella told her everything that she had planned. (**AN: don't think im going to tell you, you will just have to wait and see lol!)**

* * *

**In the gym**

"Alright guys take a break." Coach Bolton said as he made his way to his office. Troy and Chad made their way to the bench and sat down.

"So dude, how are you and gabs doing?"

"Were great, it's our one year anniversary tomorrow."

"Wow, what you got planned?"

"I'll tell you if you don't tell your girlfriend because if it gets back to gabby then it will ruin everything."

"Dude you can trust me."

"Ok." He told Chad everything.

"Don't you think that's a bit too soon?"

"C'mon it's not like im asking her to marry me."

"Well in a way you kind of are."

"Dude I know what im doing and I know what the…"

"Alright guys back on the court." Jack Bolton said as he came in writing things down on the clipboard.

"Listen I'll talk to you later."

"Right."

Finally it was lunch and Gabriella was heading for the canteen when someone pulled her into an empty classroom. When she heard the door close she looked up and saw troy standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Hey you." She said as she slowly walked over to him. She stopped a couple of inches in front of him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and crashed his lips onto hers.

"Hey." He said when they pulled apart.

"Well this was a nice surprise."

"Yeah well I wanted some time alone with you without being watched by Chad and Taylor all through lunch." She giggled softly at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She leaned up and kissed him again, this time he deepened it by sliding his tongue over her bottom lip for entrance but she didn't open her mouth, he pulled away.

"Oh playing that game are we?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Bolton."

"Never mind, just kiss me." He replied as he pulled her even closer to him and kissed her passionately, he changed their position so Gabriella was pushed against the wall, he moved down to her neck and started sucking on it, she started to moan as his left hand made its way to her ass. She could feel him getting hard so she decided to have some fun so she moved her right hand to the top of his jeans and slipped it in but she left her hand there and didn't touch him. She could tell he really needed her so she slipped her hand into his boxers and touched him once before she pulled out her hand, she then pulled away form the kiss.

"Well I have to go im getting hungry." She gave him an evil smile "by troy." She winked at him seductively before she left the classroom.

'_What just happened?' _troy thought before heading out of the classroom, he saw Gabriella walking slowly towards the canteen swinging her hips from side to side. '_God who knew she could be such a tease.' _

* * *

**In the canteen**

Gabriella made her way over to the table that Chad and Taylor were currently making out at. "Hey guys." Gabriella said as she sat down at the table. "GUYS!!!" she yelled as she hit the table with her hand continuously. They finally pulled away.

"Oh sorry gabs I didn't see you there." Chad said.

"Yeah I bet you didn't." she winked at them.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Taylor questioned looking at the grin on Gabriella's face.

"Oh no reason." She looked up and saw a very tense troy walk in through the doors. She giggled slightly.

"What?" Chad questioned.

"Nothing." Gabriella smiled cheekily when troy approached them.

"Hey guys." He said as he sat down next to Gabriella and kissed her on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?"

He leaned towards her lips but they never touched. "_For _now!" he whispered against her lips before moving away. It sent shivers through her body. "So how are you guys?" troy said looking at Taylor and Chad.

"Were good thanks." Taylor replied.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight, with it being Friday and all?" Chad asked.

"Well my parents are away this weekend so I was thinking I would invite you guys over." When troy finished Gabriella took off her white ballet shoes and started rubbing her foot up and down Troy's leg. He glared at her but she didn't stop she just went further up.

"Cool were in, so who else is coming?" Taylor replied.

"Well….erm, I was….thinking about….Jason and his….girl….girlfriend kelsi and zeke and his." Troy stuttered as Gabriella carried on moving her foot up and down his leg.

"Dude you ok?" Chad asked.

"Im fine." He glared at Gabriella again and this time she stopped not before giving him an evil smile.

"Ok well that sounds cool, so when should we come round?"

"Erm well they leave at 7 tonight so any time after."

"Cool."

The bell went signalling the end of lunch. Chad and Taylor had history together and troy and Gabriella had English together, and they sat next to each other. '_Im glad I sit next to her because I can now get her back for that stunt she pulled in the canteen.' _Troy thought as he sat down. About 20 minutes into the lesson the teacher turned around to write something on the board and troy thought this was the best moment so he put his hand on Gabriella's upper thigh and started moving his hand up and down just like she had done before with her foot on his leg.

He stopped moving it for awhile but then started again this time he moved it to the inner side of her thigh. Gabriella slapped his hand away.

"Ouch!" troy yelled and the whole class including the teacher faced him.

"Something you want to say Mr Bolton?" Mr Smith questioned.

"No."

"Well be quiet then." She turned back round to write some more things on the board. Troy turned around to see Gabriella laughing at him.

"_Oh you think that's funny_?" he whispered.

"_Not really no."_

"_Well see if you find this funny!" _He started tickling her, she started laughing catching the attention of everyone again.

"Montez, Bolton out!" Mr Smith yelled.

They both got up out if their seats and headed outside. Once they were both outside and the door was closed troy pushed Gabriella against some nearby lockers and kissed her neck.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" troy stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"Ouch! The full name." he just smiled at her and went back to kissing her neck whilst his hand slowly slid under her top and rested just below her bra.

"_Touch me troy!" _she whispered in his ear whilst he was still kissing her neck, but he stopped when he heard her speak.

"Oh no you left me wanting before and Im going to do the same to you."

"Troy baby don't make me beg."

"I would love that!" he whispered in her ear making her shiver. She was about to respond when the bell rang. "Oh well I got to go to basketball practise. Wait for me after school?"

"Sure, love you!"

"Love you too."

* * *

**End of the day**

Gabriella was waiting for troy by the fountain, when she saw him come out all she wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him passionately on the lips, but they were playing with each others minds and she wont let herself break first.

"Hey baby." Troy said as he walked straight passed."

"What no kiss?"

"fine." He walked over and kissed her nose.

'_Oh it's so on Bolton!'_ she thought to herself as she got into the passenger side of the car. The drive home was pretty quite until Gabriella spoke up.

"So you looking forward to everyone coming over tonight?"

"Yeah it's going to be a blast, do you want me to take you straight home so you can sort your stuff out?"

"You could or we could go back to yours and do that homework and other stuff." She said seductively whilst rubbing her hand up and down his arm that was on the gear stick. Troy gulped loudly.

"Yeah I guess we could do that."

"great."

A couple minutes later troy pulled into his driveway and noticed that none of his parent's cars were there.

"That's weird."

"What is?"

"None of the cars are here."

"Well maybe their still at work."

"Yeah but my dad normally tells me if he's staying longer."

"Don't worry im sure they will let you no."

"Yeah." He got out of the car and walked over to Gabriella's side and helped her out.

"Thanks." They smiled at each other as troy opened the front door and put his and Gabriella's bag on the floor.

"Your want a drink?"

"sure." Troy made his way to the kitchen where he found a note on the counter top.

_Troy,_

_Just a quick note to let you know that me_

_And your dad have left early to beat the traffic, we have left_

_You some money on the counter just in case you need to buy anything._

_Anyway we will see you on Sunday and troy…behave!_

_Love mum and dad xxx_

He folded up the note and put is aside as he made himself and Gabriella a drink and made his way upstairs to his room where he told Gabriella to go.

"My mum and dad left early to beat the traffic, that's why they aren't here."

"See I told you they would tell you. Now let's get on with this homework, I can't believe we got more just because we laughed."

"I know but it was so worth it." She rolled her eyes as she sat on his bed and started the homework, troy soon joined her on the bed and leaned back and put his hands behind his head and just watched her as she turned her body around and lay down on her stomach. She finished her homework 10 minutes later and troy hadn't even started his.

"You know you could take a picture, it will last longer." Gabriella joked.

"What?"

"You were looking at me."

"So what's wrong with someone looking at their girlfriend?"

"Nothing but you didn't take your eyes off me the whole time we have been on the bed."

"What can I say your breath taking." Gabriella sensed what he was trying to do so she got up and straddled troy.

"I know what you are trying to do troy Bolton."

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

"You know exactly what!"

"Mmm…is it working?" he said as he leaned over and kissed her desperately on her neck.

"Nope!" he pulled away but didn't say anything he just smiled at her and pushed her back down towards the bed so he was lying on top of her. He kissed her back on her neck and he slowly kissed above her top while his hand went up her shirt and softly touched her stomach '_ok I can't take it any more.' _Gabriella thought before she lifted his head up and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Make love to me troy." He didn't need to be told twice and he kissed her again he slowly took Gabriella's top off and threw it aside, Gabriella rolled them over so she was on top and she pulled his top of and kissed hid bare chest whilst her hands worked on his belt. Troy's hands made their way around her back and undid her bra.

Troy flipped them over again and his left hand played with her breast and Gabriella was moaning with pleasure while trying to undo Troy's jeans. She managed to get them off within seconds. His hands went down to her skirt. He unzipped it and pulled it down. Leaving Gabriella in nothing but her panties, he pulled them down slowly to reveal a very wet pussy. He let his fingers lightly massage her mound. She moaned in pleasure "oh god troy!" he went faster as she moaned louder she came on Troy's fingers and he pulled them out and licked the juices. Gabriella got back on top of troy and her hand lightly touched the bulge in his boxers. She quickly removed them a chucked them on the pile of clothes, she ran her hands down his body and grasped him in her hand. She ran her hand over him getting a feel and rhythm. He moaned from the contact. He finally came in her hands and she smiled before leaning down between his legs and licked him clean.

He couldn't take it he needed to be inside of her so he flipped them back over and he grabbed a condom out of his draw and put it on before he entered her, he moved slowly at first but then went faster and deeper into her. She moved her hips in rhythm to his. Thrusting in and out Troy went deeper and harder with each thrust.

"oh god! Im gonna.."

With a couple more thrusts he felt himself cum. Gabby felt him spread his seed in her as they continued to kiss and ride out their orgasms together. Sliding out of Gabby, Troy rolled off the top of her and lay down next to her. Pulling her closer to him he smiled and kissed her sweetly as she kissed back.

"I love you so much." Troy said.

"I know I love you too, oh and I really enjoyed today."

"What part?"

"At first all the teasing that we did but now this has topped the lot." She giggled before kissing him deeply. Troy pulled away and looked at the clock.

"Ok I better take you home so you can have a shower and get ready because its 5:30pm you have one and half hours to get ready."

"Oh great." She got off the bed and put her clothes back on before her and troy made their way downstairs. Troy stopped outside Gabriella's house.

"I'll be back here at quarter to seven so you better be ready missy."

"I will don't worry, oh and thanks for today." She smiled and kissed him goodbye before getting out of the car and walking in the house.

* * *

Well there you go the first chapter of the sequel, and I know it wasn't that good but I wanted to do a bit of a fluff chapter before all the drama starts up again lol!! Anyway plz R&R and the next update will be Thursday. xxx. 


	2. The party

**Chapter 2**

It was 6:30pm on Friday night and Gabriella had 15 minutes until troy would come round and pick her up for the party that he was having as his parents were away all weekend. Gabriella had decided on a baby blue strapless dress that came just below her knees it had a while ribbon around the waist, she decided to wear white ballet flats just in case there was dancing. She straightened her hair but then curled a couple of strands here and there. She finally applied her make-up and was done dead on 6:45pm when there was a knock at the front door.

Gabriella walked into the landing and heard her mom talking to troy, she decided to listen to their conversation for a bit, she knew it was wrong to spy but she couldn't help it and she wanted to hear what they had to say.

"Well hello troy, Gabriella should be down soon."

"Thank you, Ms. Montez."

"Well troy as a woman I must say you look very handsome."

Troy blushed "why thank you."

Gabriella decided to come downstairs when she heard her mom comment on how troy looked and she wanted to see for herself what he looked liked. Troy heard a stair creek and looked up to see Gabriella slowly making her way down. Troy's jaw dropped and he made his way to the bottom stair.

"wo…wow! Gabi you look amazing." Troy finally got out.

'_wow mum was right he does look handsome, he really makes jeans and a shirt look good, mind you anything looks good on troy!' _she thought. "Well you look pretty good yourself." When she reached the bottom step troy grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips and gently kissed it.

"So shall we make a move?"

"yeah." She went over to her mom and gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow mama."

"Yeah have fun you two, oh and behave!"

"Mama you can trust us." She kissed her cheek as her and troy made their way to Troy's car. He helped Gabriella in.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, oh and you do look amazing."

She bushed and replied "yeah well I didn't want to say this in there with my mum but you look so darn sexy in just a pair of jeans, I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Pull any outfit off, like you can wear anything and you still look great."

"I don't know I guess its just part of my charm." Troy laughed.

"What has clothes got to do with charm?"

"I don't know I couldn't think of anything else to say." They both laughed and before they knew it they were outside troy's.

"Well let the party begin!" troy said as he opened the front door.

"Is everyone else coming at 7?"

"Yeah so I have 15 minutes to sort everything out."

"Everything?"

"You know food, music, drinks all that kind of stuff."

"Oh well I can help with the food if you want."

"Thanks baby that would help me out a lot."

"No problem, so what needs to be done?"

"Well all the party food is already made and it's in the fridge so all that needs doing is putting them out onto plates and putting them onto the table."

"Ok and I can do some drinks as well."

"sure, but I think most people are bringing their own so I guess they will most likely be bringing beer, but I guess we should supply some non alcoholic drinks for the non drinkers."

"Yeah ok, well best get started then."

"Yep."

20 minutes later all the food and drinks had been set up and the music had started playing really loud through the speakers, some people that troy hadn't invited had arrived, then the door bell rang and he went to answer it. There was Chad, Taylor, zeke his girlfriend Hannah, Jason and his girlfriend kelsi.

"Hey guys come on in. oh and by the way Chad, did you manage to let it slip that I was having this party?"

"Uh…oh look there's Gabi and she looks lonely, bye." Chad headed off towards Gabriella.

"He is unbelievable." Troy said to the others.

"I know on the way down here we had to stop at 3 different restaurants so he could eat, I swear that boy turns more and more into a pig each second of everyday." Taylor replied and they all laughed.

"You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?" Chad returned with Gabriella.

"Nope not at all baby, come on lets dance." Before Chad could answer he was dragged across the room to the dancing area and he soon had Taylor grinding against him.

Zeke and Jason followed suit with their girlfriends.

"Troy do you know any of these people?" asked Gabriella.

"Some of them are on the basketball team but that's only like 7, but the rest I haven't got a clue."

Gabriella giggled, she heard 'dirty' by Christina Aguilera come on load through the speakers. "Do you want to dance?"

"Id love to." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as his found their way to her hips as she started to grind in front of him. She then turned around with her back leaning against his chest when the chorus came on and started grinding again.

He started to kiss the side of her neck and with his hands still on her hips one of them moved up and down her sides "you know you doing this to me is turning me on." Troy whispered into her ear. Gabriella blushed and turned to face him.

"Sorry, do you want me to stop?"

"Hey I didn't say that!" he said as he turned her back round and he started rolling his hips into the back of her.

"Oh god!" Gabriella said as troy carried on moving and started sucking her neck, but Gabriella stopped him.

"Why!" he groaned.

"Because if I go back home tomorrow with a hickey then my mum will go mad."

"Ok fine." The song came to an end. "You want a drink because I need one after that."

"yeah." They made their way over to the punch bowl and noticed that nearly everyone was drunk.

"God everyone is out of it!" Gabriella said.

"I know, hey how about we find the others move into the basement and carry on, on our own?"

"Yeah, hey shall we get a few beers you know so we at least get a bit tipsy so we can have a fun game of truth or dare."

"Yeah ok, I'll get the beer and you can round up the gang."

"ok." Gabriella walked off and found everyone sat down at a table. "Hey guys."

"Hi gabs, where's troy?" Jason asked.

"He's getting some beers so we can move to the basement so we can carry the party on together."

"EWWW!!" everyone yelled.

"Oh noooooo! All of us together were going down there to play truth or dare."

"oh right, cool lets go!" zeke said as they all made they way down and found troy already down there.

"Hey guys."

"hi." Gabriella said as she walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "So who is ready to play?"

"Play what?" kelsi said.

"Truth or dare obviously!" Chad replied "am I right?"

"Yes Chad." Troy replied.

"Woo! Im up for it."

"Ok but to make it interesting if someone doesn't do a dare or answer a truth question than they have to remove a piece of clothing, ok, everyone else in?" Gabriella asked, and everyone nodded. "cool." They all sat down in a circle.

"So who wants to go first?" Taylor asked.

"Oh how about the oldest?" kelsi suggested.

"That's great so I take it, it will be zeke then?" Chad replied.

"Oh yeah! Right ok erm….taylor truth or dare?" zeke asked.

"Truth!"

"Wimp."

"What it's better if you start the game with truth first."

"Fine whatever, zeke just ask a question."

"God someone is in a mood." He got a death glare from Chad. "Anyway moving on, so Taylor how far have you and Chad gone?"

She and Chad blushed "erm…we haven't done 'it' yet but we have done stuff."

"Woo, what stuff?" questioned Jason.

"I think I already answered my truth question and I think it's my turn to ask." Taylor shot back. "So….troy."

"Dare!"

"Ohhh ok erm….I dare you to….strip down to just your boxers."

"Erm..." troy thought back to what Gabriella said about just having to remove one piece of clothing if they didn't do it, he got an idea. "I'll pass."

"What?" Taylor said.

"You heard im not going to do it, why take off all my clothes when if I pass then I only have to take off one piece of clothing." He said as he took of his shirt.

"Fine! It's your turn."

"Ok, Chad."

"Truth."

"Ok…what's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you?"

"Oh come troy you know this already."

"Exactly and I think everyone needs to no."

"Fine! One day when I was in the 9th grade I walked to school in nothing but a t-shirt and my…boxers." He mumbled the last word but everyone heard and they burst out laughing. "Anyway moving on, erm…Gabriella."

"Truth because knowing you, you will make me do something embarrassing."

"Fine…ok how far have you and troy gone?"

"Erm…all the way." Gabriella mumbled.

"Way to go dude!" Chad high fives troy. Both of them got death glares from Gabriella and Taylor. "What?" questioned Chad.

"You really are idiots." Taylor replied.

"HEY!!" the both said. Gabriella and Taylor just rolled their eyes and carried on playing. 10 minutes later everyone was a little drunk and they started getting into the game more, it was chad's turn to ask.

"Ok gabs."

"Dare!"

"Ok I dare you to give troy a lap dance."

"But there's no music."

"Don't try worming your way out of this Montez."

"fine!" she got up and made her way over to where troy was sat, he was sat with his legs crossed so she put each foot next to one of his legs and started to dance, troy put his hands on her hips and she moved in front of him, she started to slowly descend when she reached his lap she sat down and grinded against him. Gabriella could tell he was getting hard so she decided to stop.

They carried on playing for about half hour and the dares only got worse, Chad had to strip down to his boxers and run around the house where all the guests were still partying, Jason and kelsi and to go and have 7 minutes in heaven and were both caught topless. Zeke and his girlfriend Hannah had to make out until everyone else had done a dare, Taylor had to do a strip tease just down to her underwear and troy had to kiss Chad. Troy had just finished his dare.

"Ok I am not kissing you again until you wash your mouth and it's free of Chad germs." Gabriella said.

"Hey!"

"That goes for you as well!" Taylor whispered.

"Fine."

They carried on hanging out until about 2 in the morning when everyone had left except for the gang seem as though they feel asleep. Troy woke up to find a sharp pain running through his back, he guessed it had something to do with sleeping in the floor, he decided to wake Gabriella up so they could sleep in Troy's bed.

"_Gabs wake up." _Troy whispered.

"Mmm!"

"_Come on gabs."_

"Uhhh…what?" she slowly opened her eyes.

"Come on were going to sleep on something more comfortable than the floor."

"What?"

"My bed, now come on I don't want to wake the others mostly Chad you don't want to know what he's like when he wakes up." She giggled and got up and headed to troy's bedroom hand in hand with him. Once they were in the room Gabriella ran over to the bed and collapsed on it.

"You not even going to get changed?"

"Im too tired." She slowly closed her eyes.

"_Well I guess I'll have to do it then." _He whispered but Gabriella heard.

"Thanks, my things are in my bag." She replied with her eyes still closed.

"Right." He walked over to her bag and pulled out a pink and black tank top with matching tiny shorts. He walked back over to her and undressed her down to her underwear and put on her top and shorts. He lifted her up so he could pull back the sheet and tucked her in before getting in himself. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close so her back was touching his chest. He ran his free hand through her hair and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

Thinking she didn't hear because she was asleep, he closed his eyes but he heard her move.

"I love you too."

He smiled even though she couldn't see it and pulled her closer and went to sleep.

* * *

Well personally I don't think this chapter was very good but there are going to be a few more chapters like this with fluff you know just to get the story started before all the drama happens when they start college. Anyway plz R&R even if their bad I don't mind. xxx.

**AN:** I wont be updating till the 18th or 19th because I go away on Saturday, but I am taking my laptop with me so I will continue writing then I will have a lot of chapters done by the time I come back!


	3. Happy anniversary

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella woke up in a different room than she fell asleep in, it had blue walls instead of the white walls of the basement, then all the memories from last night came back to her, her and troy moved into his room early this morning. She thought back to last night's truth or dare game and she giggled slightly at the memory of Chad running around in his boxers, it was a good night. Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts when the door swung open to reveal troy carrying a tray of food.

"Morning, I didn't wake you because I wanted to surprise you with breakfast." He said as he came over and placed the tray on the bed before kissing Gabriella softly on the lips and sat down next to Gabriella on the bed. "Happy anniversary." He said as he handed her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Thank you, and happy anniversary to you too." She gave him a peck on the lips before taking a bite from one of the pancakes. "Mmm, these are gorgeous."

"Thank you, it's my mum's secret recipe."

"OW!" came Chad's voice from the basement.

"God he has really bad timing issues!" troy moaned as he got up. "I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Troy made his way downstairs. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing I have a really bad headache."

Troy chuckled "I not surprised by the amount of alcohol you drank, you want something for it?"

"Yeah, thanks dude."

"No prob." He went into the kitchen and got a glass out of the dishwasher and as he filled it with water he felt two hands wrap around him. He knew straight away who it was. "Hey."

"Hi, I got lonely."

"Sorry baby I was just getting this for Chad, then I was going to come back up." He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me guess, hangover."

"Yep." He leaned down and kissed her nose.

"TROY WHERE IS MY TABLET!" Chad yelled.

"IM COMING! God he really does know how to ruin a moment." Turning his attention back to Gabriella, who just giggled.

"Just go I'll go back upstairs and wait for you."

"Ok." He grabbed the glass and tablet and headed to the basement. "Here!" troy snapped.

"Thanks dude, oh and im sorry you know what im like in the morning and you know that im even worse when im hung over."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a bit."

"Why where you going?"

"Upstairs, gabi's up there waiting."

"Way to go dude." Chad raised his hand in the air for troy to high five but he didn't budge. "Dude you didn't high five, maybe you're a little hung over." Chad joked.

"I didn't high five you because me and gabi didn't do anything we just moved upstairs because the floor was hurting my back."

"Whatever dude, you know you want to!"

"Chad we already have, gabi told you all last night."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, anyway im going, by the way looks like Taylor's waking up." He pointed to Taylor before heading back upstairs. When he walked in his room he saw Gabriella listening to his I-pod with her eyes closed. He smiled at the sight and walked over to the bed and sat sown next to her, she must have felt the bed shift because she removed the headphones from her ears and turned to where troy was. "Hey."

"Hi, how's Chad?"

"He's fine I know how to handle him."

"Im sure you do." She bumped shoulders with him. "So anyone else awake?"

"Well Taylor was just waking up before I left but I don't know about anyone else."

"Ok, so what we all doing today?"

"I dunno, but all I know is that im giving you your present later."

"Im giving yours later too."

"Well looks like we got a full day to plan."

"Or we could just go to the theme park."

"Oh I haven't been to the theme park for ages."

"Cool so we'll do that."

"Yeah, then we could go for a meal."

"Sounds good, lets tell the others." She went to get up but was stopped by Troy's hand on her arm.

"Or we could stay up here for a bit." He smiled at her and winked.

"Now that's a plan." She giggled as she straddled him. He held her by the hips and smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing, you just make me smile."

"Aww." She leaned down and kissed him passionately. "You make me smile too." She said when they pulled away. This time it was troy who closed the gap between them. Gabriella deepened the kiss, soon they were making out and too caught up in there make out session to hear the door open, but they heard someone clear their throat and they stopped and turned to the door to see Taylor staring at them. They both blushed.

"Hi Tay." Gabriella said, as she got off troy.

"Hey Taylor." Troy said sitting up in the bed.

"Mm hmm."

"What's up?" Gabriella said.

"Well everyone is awake and we was wondering what were doing?"

"Oh well me and gabi decided that we could all go to the theme park."

"That's sound great, what time?"

"Um…what time is it now?" gabi asked.

"Its…" Taylor looked at her watch "10:13am."

"Well how about we leave here at 11.00am im sure that gives everyone enough time to get ready." Troy said.

"Yeah, or just enough time for you two to finish what I walled in on."

"Hey that was just an innocent kiss." Gabi defended.

"Gabs, that wasn't innocent, from where I was standing it looked like your were eating each others faces." They both blushed. "Yeah that's what I thought." Taylor joked before heading back downstairs.

"Well that was embarrassing." Troy said.

"Very."

"Well im going to get ready." Troy said.

"Yeah, can I use your shower?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek before going to the bathroom. "Oh and don't even think about coming in!" Gabriella warned.

"I would never even dream of It." Troy said with a smirk.

"I know you to well troy." She said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine I'll use the guestroom shower."

She smiled at him before closing the door and got into the shower. Half an hour later gabi came out in nothing but a towel and she saw troy looking out his window.

"Hey." He turned around quickly and blushed when he saw Gabriella.

"Hi."

"Troy, you have seen me in less than this before so why are you blushing?"

"I don't know, im not used to girls just walking out of my bathroom in nothing but a towel."

"Wow, don't I feel special." She joked, as she took out an outfit to wear and went back into the bathroom. A couple minutes later she came out wearing a pair of cropped jeans that were faded on the front and a light pink halter top and a pair of pink ballerina shoes. Her hair was in a low side pony.

"You look great."

"Thanks, shall we go down?"

"Yeah." He held out his hand and she took it and they walked downstairs and heard voices in the kitchen. When they walked in they saw everyone there eating pancakes that could have only been made by zeke.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Hey gabs, troy." They all said with mouths full of food.

"God you people are gross." Gabriella said to get their attention, it worked because everyone stopped eating and looked at her. "Good now that I have your attention, Taylor did you tell them about what were doing?"

"Actually no, when I came down I saw zeke making pancakes and I completely forgot…sorry." She replied and carried on with her pancake.

"Well we decided that we could all go to the theme park."

"Oh I love the theme park count me in!" Chad said.

"Yeah and us." Jason said referring to himself, Kelsi, zeke and Hannah.

"Ok great, we'll go when everyone is ready." Troy said. 15 minutes later everyone was dressed and ready to go. They had decided to take both troy and Taylor's cars as there were 8 of them and they all wouldn't fit into one car. They decided that the girls should all go in Taylor's and the guys should go in Troy's.

* * *

**With the girls**

"So gabs, when you giving troy the you know what?"

"The what?" Kelsi and Hannah said at the same time.

"Thanks Tay."

"Sorry, but come on you have to tell them."

"Alright but you have to promise not to tell."

"Pinkie promise." Hannah said holding up her littler finger. Kelsi did the same and they locked their little fingers together with gabi's.

"Ok, I've got troy a…" she was stopped because Taylor slammed down on the breaks "Taylor!"

"Sorry but the guys just stopped."

"Why did they stop?" Hannah asked.

"Dunno." Taylor replied. Just then troy came out of the guy's car and came over. Gabriella did her window down.

"Hey girls, hey gabs." He leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey troy, why did you guys stop?" Taylor asked.

"Oh there's been a car accident, we could be here for awhile."

"Oh well that's just great." Kelsi moaned.

"How bad is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Pretty bad, this road joins the highway and a motorbike came to join the highway when a car crashed into him and it looks like he went flying in another direction than his bike." Troy said.

"Is he ok?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know we can't see much but im guessing that's what happened." Just then the sirens of the ambulance could be heard in the distance. "Ok im going back, see you guys later." He leant down and gave gabi a kiss. "Bye gabs."

"Bye troy." They smiled at each other before troy left and got back into the car.

"Aww you two are so cute." Hannah said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Hannah replied. Just then the cars started moving again.

"Finally!" Kelsi said.

"Wow, Kelsi who knew you could be so violent." Taylor said.

"Im sorry its just I really want to get to the theme park because I haven't been since I was a kid."

"Well don't worry Kelsi we will be there in about 20 minutes." Gabriella said.

"Ok."

**

* * *

With the guys**

"So dude, are you sure about giving gabi that?" Chad asked.

"100 sure."

"Are you sure it's not to early?"

"Nope and like I said at practise the other day, its not like im asking her to marry me."

"Yeah and like I said after you said that, you might as well ask her that because that's what that means."

"No it means that I see her in my future and that one day I will ask her."

"Fine dude, as long as you're happy."

"Im always happy now that Im with gabby."

"Ok…oh look a sign for Fantasy Island." **(AN: I made that up lol)**

"Yeah I see it, so are you ever going to give Taylor yours?"

"Yeah eventually maybe at college but im going to wait for awhile first."

"Cool, so you know what college your going to then?"

"Yeah NYU they have the best basketball scholarship there, and Taylor's doing a teaching course so its perfect."

"Cool, I think gabi's looking to go there to do the teaching course as well, she wants to teach maths."

"Maths really I thought she would want to teach science like Taylor."

"I know but she prefers maths."

"Ah right. Look were here." Chad said as he pointed to the sign that said welcome to fantasy islands.

"Ok Chad calm down, anyone would think you have never been to a theme park before." Joked zeke.

"Ha-ha very funny." They parked up and got out and waited for the girls to join them.

"Hey guys!" the girls shouted and each of the guys went to their girlfriends and gave them a hug.

"So what do we want to do first?" Jason asked.

"How about we start with a roller coaster I hear that the fire and water one is the best." Troy said.

"Fire and water?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah its like a race type thing. You know." Zeke said.

"Oh I see."

"Ok let's go."

When they arrived at the queue Gabriella looked up and saw that it went upside down and she just froze, everyone and gotten in the queue and troy noticed that Gabriella hadn't followed.

"Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Erm…yeah, im fine."

"Come on gabi I know you better than that, what's wrong?"

"Ok, I hate roller coasters that go upside down." She said as she sat on a nearby rock, troy joined her and held her hands.

"Gabs it ok, I'll stay here with you whilst everyone else goes on."

"No troy its ok you go I'll be fine."

"No im not leaving you on your own."

She hesitated before speaking "Its ok I'll go on."

"You sure?"

"Yeah as long as you hold my hand."

He smiled. "I'll never let go, come on." He held out his hand for her to take, she smiled and grabbed his hand and queued up with the others. Once they had been seated on the coaster troy held Gabriella's hand just like he promised. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just don't let go."

"I promise I wont." Just then the coaster started moving and they were on their way, it was over before they knew it and troy kept his promise he didn't let go of her hand.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not letting go and for making me go on a roller coaster that went upside down, which I never thought I would have been able to do."

"No problem."

"I mean my dad couldn't even get me to go on one." She let out a small sigh.

"You miss him don't you." Gabriella had told troy about her dad on the anniversary of his death.

"Yeah, its hard not to, I mean we did everything together, it just weird how everything changed when he wasn't around."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't do the things I used to do anymore like ice skating, we used to go to this lake house every winter and the lake would freeze and me and my dad would always skate on it and my mum would always shout be careful, but we never listened and every time one of us would get hurt. I remember the last time we went I was 7 at the time:

**Flashback**

_Gabriella, her mum and dad were at their lake house in January._

"_Come on papa the lakes frozen we can go skating." Said a 7 year old Gabriella._

"_Ok sweetie." _

"_Yay." _

"_Noah, be careful with gabi will you?"_

"_Don't worry Anna we will be fine." He gave Anna Montez a kiss on the cheek before heading out to the lake to find Gabriella running round. "Here you are gabs." Noah said as he handed Gabriella her skates._

"_Thank you papa." She put them on and was about to go onto the ice when he mum called after her._

"_Now you be careful Gabriella."_

"_I will do mama." Then she got onto the ice and started to happily skate around the lake but then out of nowhere a lad came speeding past her and knocked her over, Gabriella cried out in pain as her dad came skating over._

"_Gabs you ok?"_

**End of flashback**

"I broke my first bone that day and it really hurt." She giggled. Troy just held her tighter, she hadn't really discussed the memories she had with her dad only just how and when he died and troy didn't know what to say.

"So what shall we go on next?" Gabriella said breaking the silence.

They spent the rest of the day going on as much rides as possible now it was 7:30pm and time for them to go.

"Well that was a great day, we haven't been out as a group for awhile." Zeke said.

"I know it was nice to do something together for once." Gabriella added.

"Yeah." Taylor replied.

"Ok so now were going for food right?" Chad asked.

"You are unbelievable." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"What? Its not my fault I like to eat."

"Ok so the first nice looking restaurant we see we will stop at." Zeke said.

"Yeah sounds good, lets go." Gabriella said.

"Ok." Everyone except Gabriella and troy had left.

"Thank you again."

"Hey I told you it was know problem, and I should be saying thank you to you."

"Why?"

"Because you told me something important to you about your dad that you've never told me about and im grateful that you told me something about him." Troy said running a hand threw her hair.

"Well I just feel like I can open up to you and I've never told anyone about that memory till now."

"Well thank you, anyway I guess we better go other wise were going to see the nasty Chad come out." She giggled.

"Yeah your right, I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He leant down and kissed her passionately on the lips. They were interrupted with someone beeping the horn, they turned around to see Chad giving them the evilest glare ever.

"You better go."

"Yep." They went their separate ways and started driving.

After a couple of minutes driving the guys slowed down and pulled into a restaurant. They parked the cars up and headed inside.

"Wow this is nice." Hannah said looking around. The restaurant had a modern look, it even had a little dance floor that was placed near a bar. **(AN: I know you don't normally get dance floors in restaurants but there's a reason why I put it in lol.)**

"Yeah it is." Taylor replied. The waiter showed them all to a table and the guys pulled out the chairs for the girls and pushed them in.

"It all sounds so nice I cant pick." Zeke said.

"Well how about we have the banquet, that way we get a taste of pretty much everything." Gabriella said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Chad said liking his lips.

"Hi im Robbie I'll be your waiter. Have you decided what you want?"

"Yes we will have the banquet please for 8." Troy said.

"Ok, and for drinks?"

"Um…can we have 3 waters, 1 orange juice and 4 cokes please." Kelsi said.

"Certainly." The waiter left.

One and a half hours later they had finished their main meals.

"God I don't even have enough room left to fit one pea." Chad said.

"Oh my god, Chad's finally full." Taylor said and everyone included Chad laughed. Suddenly the song 'one In a million' by miley Cyrus came on and troy stood up and held out his hand to Gabriella.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

**How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true****  
I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

They made their way to the little dance floor and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy's went to her waist as they swayed to the music.

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody **

**like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million**

Gabriella moved her head so it was now resting on Troy's chest and she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and kissed the top of her head.

**All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

Gabriella lifted her head off Troy's chest and looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and leant down and kissed her softly on the lips.

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**

"Aww they are so cute together." Kelsi said leaning into Jason, who wrapped and arm around her.

"I know, those two will be together forever." Zeke added.

**They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you **

**were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)**

"Sooner than you guys think." Chad blurted out.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"Ops."

**All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til****l I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

Everyone looked at troy spin Gabriella around and then bring her back to him.

**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

"What do you mean sooner than we think?" Taylor asked.

"He's not going to purpose is he?" zeke asked.

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you **

**were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)**

"No no no…he's going to give her his, you know what."

"Oh." Zeke and Jason said at the same time.

"His what?" Hannah asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Chad replied.

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you **

**were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)**

the gang looked at troy and gabriella happily dancing as if it was just them in the room.

**You're one in a million  
Yeah  
One in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million  
oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah**

Gabriella and troy carried on dancing as the song came to a close. Once it had finished they both spoke up.

"Can I see you outside for a second?" they both laughed and headed outside. They walked out and sat on a bench swing.

"So what did you want to see me about?" troy asked.

"Well this morning I told you I was going to give you your present later, well…." Gabriella pulled a piece of folded paper out of her pocket and handed it to troy.

"What is it?"

"Just open it and you'll see."

"Ok." Troy unfolded the paper and read what it said. He was shocked, she had given him a letter from NYC that said he had been accepted for a basketball scholar ship. "Wh…but how…I didn't even…" he was speechless.

"I know you didn't apply, I did it for you because I know how much you wanted to go to NYU to carry on your dream of basketball and become a basketball player for a real team one day and…" she was cut of with Troy's lips. **(AN: I don't know if you can actually do that buy hey it's a story anything can happen lol.)**

"You know, you tend to ramble on when you're nervous." She giggled.

"So do you like it? I know its nothing special but…"

"Gabs, I love it you have given me the change to make my dream come true, and I love you more than ever if that's even possible and its made me more confident that it's the right time to give you this." He took of his class ring and held her hands.

"Gabi, I love you so much more than I would have ever thought I would love someone and I never want to live without you and that's what this ring means, people at school just thought that we wore them to look cool but that wasn't it we wear them because they have a meaning which we all decided on."

**Flashback**

_Troy and the basketball team were in the lockers when Troy's dad jack Bolton the coach of the team walked in holding a box._

"_Dad what's in the box?" troy asked._

"_You're about to find out." He opened the box to reveal gold rings with a red stone in the middle there was enough for everyone. "These are you class rings." He gave each player a ring and then left._

"_Dude these are cool." Chad said._

"_Yeah but don't you think they should have a meaning?"_

"_Like what?" Jason asked._

"_Erm…I got it, we could give it to the girl that we see our selves marrying and being with for the rest of our lives." Troy said._

"_Yeah I like it." Zeke said._

"_Cool." Chad added._

**End of flashback**

"So what they mean is that we would give it to the girl that we see our selves being with for the rest of our lives, and gabi I do see you in my future, and someday I will ask you to marry me."

Gabriella was speechless.

"So gabs…will you wear my class ring?"

"YES! Of course I will." He smiled at her and placed the ring on her finger next to her small one o her right hand before he brought her into a fiery kiss that they only ended when they needed air.

"I love you." Troy said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." They shared another kiss but this one was full of love and passion.

"So do you want to go back in?" troy asked once they pulled away.

"No im with the only person I want to be with right now." Gabriella replied leaning her head on his shoulder. Tory wrapped an arm around her.

"Me too."

* * *

Well there you go another chapter and I made it really long because I was away so you didn't get a chapter for 2 weeks. So please R&R and I will update soon because I wrote some more chaos whilst I was away. 


	4. graduation

**Chapter 4**

Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella were standing at troy and Chad's lockers talking about graduation. **(AN: before I carry on I just want to say that im from the UK so I don't know what graduations are like over there but like I said in chapter 3 it's a story and anything can happen lol.)  
**

"Im still shocked that were graduating." Taylor said.

"I know, but it had to happen some day." Troy said.

"Yeah but why today." Gabriella wined and leant on Troy's locker.

"Nothings going to change gabs, I mean we still have 2 months of summer vacation and all of us here are going to the same college, so we can all still hang out together" Chad said.

"Yeah but the others aren't going to the same college." Taylor added.

"Well they all chose to go to Stanford, look on the bright side their only a phone call away and we can see them each break we get." Troy replied comforting Gabriella. Taylor saw that Troy's class ring wasn't on his finger.

"Um…gabs can I see you right hand a second?" Taylor asked receiving strange looks from everyone including Gabriella.

"Um ok." She said slowly has she stopped hugging troy and gave Taylor her right hand, and that's when Taylor saw it, Gabriella was wearing Troy's class ring.

"OH MY GOD!" Taylor yelled.

"What's up?" Kelsi asked as her, Jason, zeke and Hannah approached them.

"This." Taylor showed everyone Gabriella's hand.

"Wow, so that's what you meant when you said to the guys he's giving her you know what?" Hannah asked.

"Yep."

"Wait you told them what I was going to do?" troy asked.

"Not the girls, they kept asking me if you were purposing it just slipped out."

"Well im surprised he kept it a secret at all." Zeke said.

"Hey I can keep secrets when I want to." Chad said raising his voice slightly.

"Ok Chad calm down we were just messing with you." Jason said.

"I know im sorry im just nervous about graduating."

"We all are." Troy replied giving Chad a manly hug.

"Um…guys I hate to break up this moment but we have to go." Taylor said.

"Right." Troy said grabbing gabi's hand, they all headed to the hall. "So do we have to wear those robes?"

"Of course we do its part of the graduation, why don't you want to wear them?" Taylor asked.

"Do I look like the type of person that will look good in one of those things?"

"Troy I think me and you both know that you look good in anything, remember the underwear incident." Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear so no one could hear.

"Hey I thought we agreed to never talk about that again."

"We did but im trying to make a point." Just then they were at the hall and were handed their robes. The gang put their robes on over their clothes.

"God this is horrible and this stupid tassel keeps getting in my eye." Troy moaned. This made Gabriella laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Its because you have it on the wrong way."

"Oh." Troy blushed and took of the hat and started turning it around trying to figure out which way it went, Gabriella laughed even harder.

"Here let me do it." She took the hat off him and put it on the right way.

"Thanks."

"No problem, come on lets sit down." Gabi said grabbing his hand.

The principle stepped onto the stage "can I have your attention." Everyone immediately shut up. "Thank you, now we all know why you're here so I wont go into that, anyway its been a very interesting year, for example the basketball team won against west high for the first time in 4 years and it was down to one skilful player, and im sure you all know who im taking about."

Gabriella nudged troy in the side and he just blushed.

"So could troy Bolton come up here we have a trophy to give him."

Troy slowly got up from his seat, he didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it because it wasn't just him that won that game. He got onto the stage and the principle handed him a trophy that said

'East high  
basketball champion  
troy Bolton  
2006'

"Thank you, I would just like to say that it wasn't just me that won the game it was a team effort and we wouldn't have won if we didn't work as a team, but thank you." Troy said and he stepped off the stage and sat back down.

"Well done, and nice speech." Gabi said.

"Thanks, well it's true we worked as I team, and I hate it when im singled out, there is 12 people on the team not just me."

"I know, but you stand out because you're so good at it."

"Yeah, but I still don't like it when the whole team isn't congratulated."

"I know." They were pulled out of there conversation when the principle started talking again.

"Ok now before we give out the diplomas **(AN: I don't know if that's what they get so if anyone can tell me I will change it) **I have two more trophies to give out, which are for the same thing but for two different people, so with that said can Taylor and Gabriella from the scholastic decathlon team come up here to collect their trophies as they won us the decathlon for the first time in years."

Gabriella and Taylor shared a look before they walked on the stage together. They were handed their trophies by the principle and they said

'East high  
scholastic decathlon champion  
Gabriella Montez  
2006'  
(Taylor's said her name)

"Well we would just like to say thank you the scholastic team haven't won anything in years but the only reason why we won was teamwork and the fact that we had Gabriella join helped us a lot but like troy said its not just down to one person, we won because we worked together." Taylor said. They stepped of the stage and sat back down.

"Well done gabs."

"Thanks, im glad Taylor spoke because I would have just froze." Gabriella joked.

"Im sure you would have been fine." He leant in to kiss her but was interrupted when the principle started talking again. "You know I think him and Chad should start to hang out together, they have a lot in common." Gabriella giggled she knew he was referring to their bad timing.

"Ok now that all the trophies and speeches are over I can now hand out your diplomas." Everyone had received theirs and the only people left to get theirs were troy and Gabriella. "Gabriella montez." Gabriella made her way onto the stage to receive her diploma. "Congratulations Gabriella."

"Thank you sir." She received her diploma off him and walked off the stage and waited for troy to receive his.

"And last but not least your basketball captain troy Bolton." A roar of cheers filled the hall as troy walked onto the stage. "Congratulations troy." The principle said as he handed troy his diploma.

"Thank you sir." Troy shook his hand and walked off the stage locking eyes with Gabriella who smiled at him he returned the smile and walked over to her and hugged her. "We did it gabs." Troy whispered in her ear.

She pulled away and replied, "I know I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Hannah said as the rest of the group joined them, each couple was either holdings hands or had the guy's arms around the girl's waist.

"Gabi was just saying that she couldn't believe we have graduated." Troy answered Hannah's question.

"Yeah I think we all do gabs." Chad said letting go of Taylor and gave Gabriella a comforting hug.

"Don't you guys feel weird though, I mean we are never going to go to high school again." Gabriella said once Chad had let go of her and went back to Taylor.

"We know gabs but we have to move on and start the next chapter of our lives." Kelsi said.

"Kelsi is right, we have to carry on our lives, we have a new adventure to start and this time were stating it together and hopefully we will end it together as well, don't worry gabs we'll all get you through it." Troy said talking about the whole group staying together but mostly him and Gabriella staying together.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Aww." The girls said clinging onto their boyfriends more.

"Ewe, get a room." The guys said pulling faces, this caused them to receive slaps from the girls.

"Leave them alone." Hannah said.

"Yeah, leave us alone." Troy said and then went back to making out with Gabriella.

"Ewe come on lets go." Chad said pulling Taylor to the other side of the room, the other couples followed suit and left troy and Gabriella making out in the middle of the hall. They heard someone clear their throat they thought it was one of the gang so they carried on kissing.

"Gabriella Elizabeth montez!" Gabriella pulled away from troy as soon as she heard her full name being used she knew it was her mum.

"Mama!" Gabriella said as she ran and gave her mum a hug, Anne was supposed to be away and Gabriella thought her mum would miss her graduate. "What are you doing here I thought you had to work?"

"Well I did but somehow my boss found out that you was graduating and he sent me home, and I just couldn't miss my girl graduating."

"Thank you mama."

"And congratulations to you too troy for graduating."

"Thank you Ms montez."

"Anyway honey I got to get back they told me to come back once our graduation was over."

"But you've only just got back." Gabriella said disappointedly.

"I know sweetheart but it comes with the job if I had the choice I would stay but I cant."

"I know you would."

"Gabs im sure you will be fine you have troy and all your other friends if you want you can stay with one of them until I get back."

"Yeah your right im fine when im with troy, so how long you away this time?"

"I don't know they said it could be up to two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Gabriella said unsure if she had heard her mum properly.

"I know it's a long time gabs but I have to do it."

"Yeah I know it was just a shock that's all."

"Right well I have to go I'll call you every night just let me know where you staying."

"Ok mama, love you."

"Love you too." She kissed Gabriella on the cheek and waved bye to her and troy and left the hall, Gabriella broke down into tears. Troy pulled her into a hug.

"Hey come on you'll be fine I promise."

"I know its just I hardly get any time with her anymore and now with me going to college I wont see her till the breaks." Gabriella sobbed.

"Gabs in life we have to deal with tough times, but you wont be on your own." Troy said lifting her chin up with his thumb and index finger.

"Thank you." He smiled at her before placing a light and gently kiss on her lips. When they pulled away the smiled at each other before rejoining the rest of the group.

"So what do we do now?" Gabriella asked slipping her hand into Troy's who laced their fingers together.

"PARTY!" Chad yelled.

"Yeah everyone up for it zeke asked as he looked at everyone.

"Sorry guys but I don't feel like it tonight, im just going to head home." Gabriella said pulling out of Troy's grasp.

"But gabs…" Taylor said.

"No Tay its ok, you guys go ahead im tired anyway."

"Im coming with you." Troy said as he re-grabbed her hand.

"No troy it's ok you go."

"Gabs im not leaving you on your own, I would rather be with you than go to a party." Troy said forgetting that the rest of the gang was stood behind him.

"HEY!!" Chad snapped.

"Sorry dude but gabi is my girlfriend and im not leaving her, how would you like it if it was Taylor?"

"Ok fine go."

"have a good party guys." Gabriella said as she and troy walked out hand in hand with their fingers laced together. "thanks for coming with me."

"hey no problem." He wrapped his arm around her. "so you want to come back to mine and just watch a movie or something?"

"yeah I'd like that." They arrived at troy's 10 minutes later.

"so what movie you want to watch?" troy asked Gabriella as he looked through them.

"erm…you got pirates of the Caribbean 3?"

"um…yeah." He pulls out the DVD and puts it into the player. "do you want some popcorn?"

"yeah please." He nodded and went into the kitchen and filled a large bowl with popcorn and re entered the living room and joined Gabriella on the sofa as she pressed play on the remote control. One hour into the film and Gabriella had fallen asleep lying onto of troy with her head on his chest and both his arms wrapped around her, he smiled at the sight of her asleep and turned the movie off and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Well there you are and I know it wasn't that good because I didn't no what I was doing lol I was just going on with my self kind of like now…anyway I want to say that they will start college in the next chapter. Please R&R and I will update as soon as I can xxx 


	5. last day of summer, first day of college

Well people have reviewed and told me to carry on with this, I have thought of some ideas so I should be able to get a few more chapters out but if people think this story still isn't going anywhere after the next couple of chapters please let me know, and im so sorry for not updating for ages I've had to think of ideas and also I started college so I have been really busy, but I made a long chapter because of the wait. Xx once again im sorry.

**Chapter 5**

It was the last night of summer vacation and troy and Gabriella were lying on the grass in Gabriella's back yard looking at the stars. Troy had his arms around Gabriella and her head was resting on his chest.

"It's beautiful tonight." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as what im looking at." Troy replied. Gabriella turned to face him to see him looking at her and she just smiled and he leant down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. They pulled away and went back to looking at the sky when a shooting star flashed across the sky.

"Wow troy a shooting star, make a wish."

"Don't need to I've got all I need right next to me." Was Troy's reply.

Gabriella smiled to herself before saying "yeah me too." They shared another kiss before Gabriella shivered. This didn't go un-noticed by troy who took of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders "thank you." They smiled at each other before going back to their original position.

"I can't believe today was our last day off summer." Troy said.

"I know." She sat up and carried on "but what's scaring me is that its our first day of college tomorrow and that tonight is the last time I'll sleep In my own bedroom and the fact that im going to be living away from home for longer than I would want to is scaring the hell out of me." Troy sat up and pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"I know gabs im scared too, but we'll be in it together and I'll help you through it and Chad and Taylor will too, don't worry gabs you won't go at it alone."

"I know but im still scared troy."

"I know, don't worry you can call your mum everyday and visit her at the breaks."

"yeah but its going to be really weird you know waking up in a different room and then not seeing my mum in the kitchen making her famous blue berry muffins."

"Oh yeah, mmm…" he zoned out thinking about the taste of her mum's home made muffins.

"Troy!?" Gabriella waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry."

"You were thinking of the muffins weren't you?"

"No!" Gabriella raised her eyebrow at him "fine! But I can't help it they taste really good." Gabriella giggled. "Don't worry ok gabs, its going to be fine I promise." She nodded slowly before going back to their position on the grass; just then Troy's cell phone rang. "Sorry gabs its Chad." He flipped open his phone "dude what's up?"

"Well me and Tay were wondering what time we should meet tomorrow?"

"Oh um I dunno, how long does it take to get to NYU?" asked troy.

"Um from here I would say about 7 hours." (**AN: I don't know how long it actually takes lol) **

"Ok and we have to be there by 3pm right?"

"Yeah I think so." Chad replied.

"Ok well we will have to leave at 7am which will allow us to stop for some breakfast or dinner which ever one."

"Ok sounds like a plan, I'll let Tay know and I'll see you and gabs tomorrow."

"Ok dude, later."

"Later, oh and tell gabs me and Tay say hi."

"Ok Chad will do." He hung up and turned to Gabriella. "Chad and Tay say hi."

She nodded "so what else did he want?"

"Oh just about the leaving issue, you know about what time."

"Ah ok."

"Well I guess I better go seem as though were up early." Troy got up and helped Gabriella up.

"Why don't you stay?"

"No I couldn't."

"Why, come on I mean you don't have to see your parents tomorrow because aren't they heading that way anyway you know for that wedding."

"Yeah but It's you and your mum's last night together and I don't want to ruin that."

"Troy you won't ruin it, please…and besides my mum loves you and she might even make her muffins."

"After you then." She giggled she knew troy couldn't resist her mums blue berry muffins.

"I knew that would get you to stay."

"You know me too well Montez." She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they walked into her house.

"Mama?" Gabriella said as the walked in.

"Im in the kitchen mija!" Anne Montez yelled from the kitchen. Gabriella walked into the kitchen with troy.

"Hi mama." She gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey mija, hi troy good to see you again."

"Mama, would it be ok if troy stayed tonight seem as though were driving to NYU tomorrow morning?"

"Its fine with me, but you two better not get up to anything!" Anne replied raising her eyebrows.

"Mama!" Gabriella blushed as did troy.

"Ms. Montez I can promise you that nothing will happen." Troy said.

"Ok but if I hear anything…"

"Mama please stop!" troy and Ms. Montez laughed.

"Anyway, who wants muffins?"

"Did you even need to ask mama?"

"True, but im making some now and they should be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Ok…hey can we help?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure if you want too?"

"Yeah, come on troy it will be fun." Troy nodded and started getting the ingredients out, as soon as Gabriella had gotten the flour open she threw some over troy.

"HEY!!"

"Oops." She giggled.

"Alright." He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at her face "oops!" he mimicked Gabriella's voice.

"Ok first of all that didn't even sound like me and second of all you are so dead." **(By the way Anne had just gone to the bathroom when all this was going on) **

"Oh im so scared." Gabriella glared at him, she saw an egg on the counter went over and picked it up. "Gabriella don't you dare…" but it was too late she smashed the egg on Troy's head and he had egg yolk dripping down his face. Gabriella couldn't hold the giggles in and before she knew it she too had an egg smashed on her, this caused a huge food fight which soon ended when Anne walked back in.

"What an earth happened, it looks like we were hit by a tornado."

"Sorry mama, me and troy just got a little carried away."

"Yeah Ms Montez im really sorry." Troy added.

"Right well Gabriella you know where the mop is." Anne left and went into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Well that was fun." Gabriella said as she came back with the mop.

"Yeah it was and it took my mind off tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, it did." Gabriella started mopping but troy stopped her.

"Leave it I'll do it, go spend some time with your mum."

"No, we both made the mess, I'll do it."

"Gabriella! Go now."

"You sure?"

"positive." He gave her a kiss "now go."

"Ok, but if you need help just yell ok?"

"Ok, now please just go." Gabriella gave up and walked into the living where he mum was watching a game show.

"Hey mija, I thought I told you to clean the kitchen?"

"Well troy insisted on doing it himself." Gabriella said as she sat next to her mum on the sofa.

"That was very nice of him but why?"

"Because he wants me and you to spend tonight together seem as though were leaving early tomorrow."

"Well ok but im not doing anything that great just watching some game show." Anne said as she handed Gabriella a drink.

"Thanks, it doesn't matter as long as im spending time with you." They smiled at each other and Anne pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"By the way gabby don't worry about tomorrow sweetheart because you know I am only phone call away and troy will be there with you ok, so promise me you will try not to worry."

"Ok but as long as you promise to call whenever you can."

"I will do." The shared another hug, when the pulled away they saw troy walking in.

"Well I've finished and the kitchen is now back to the way it was." He chuckled.

"Thank you troy, well im off to bed and gabs don't be afraid to come in my bedroom tomorrow and say goodbye, because im not in work tomorrow so I will probably still be in bed."

"Ok mama, night. Love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight troy and thank you again for tonight."

"No problem, night Ms Montez." Anne went upstairs.

"Thanks for everything troy." Gabriella said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey no problem but I didn't do a lot."

"Yes you did, troy you calmed me down about the whole going to college thing, and you tidied the whole kitchen up just so I could spend time with my mum and…" troy cut her off by kissing her.

"I get it, but you talk way too much." She giggled and kissed him again; troy went to deepen the kiss but Gabriella pulled away.

"Troy my mum." Gabriella reminded troy about her mum being upstairs and troy just groaned. "hey, don't forget we are going to be living by our selves for a whole year I think we can make up for missing tonight." Gabriella whispered seductively in his ear.

"God, when you whisper things like that in my ear it makes me want you more." Troy wined.

"Well you're just going to have to wait Bolton."

"Fine! How about we watch a movie instead then?"

"Sounds good, but no horror movies." She warned.

"Fine! You pick then."

"Ok….hmmm hairspray?"

"Ok, I heard john Travolta plays a really big woman."

"You heard right." Gabriella replied as she put the film on and sat on the couch next to troy who instantly wrapped his arm around her and she leant her head on his shoulder. Troy fell asleep half way through the film it was a good job because it had already gone passed midnight and with all the driving he would be doing he needed his sleep. Gabriella didn't want to wake him so she left the movie playing as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Next day**

Gabriella woke up to the sound of Troy's alarm on his phone going off that he set that night. Gabriella groaned and reached over to the table and turned off the alarm and looked at the time, it was 6 am. Gabriella groaned and fell back onto troy who started stirring.

"Ugh…what time is it?" he asked.

"6am."

"uhhhh…" he groaned and closed his eyes again.

"I know but we have to get up."

"Nooo!" he whined and held Gabriella closer to him, this made her giggle "5 minutes that's all I need."

"Fine, but then you are getting up."

"Alright fine." He pulled Gabriella closer and he closed his eyes again but Gabriella smacked him on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"For closing your eyes I know you would fall straight back asleep, it was the only way."

"You know you could have just kissed me." He winked at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well you certainly sound awake so get your lazy ass up." Troy groans but he gets up and stretches.

"You know if I fall asleep at the wheel im blaming you." He joked.

"Ha-ha very funny." She smacked him on his arm. "Right im going to get ready." Gabriella said as she headed towards the stairs.

"Ok, hey do you no where my over night bag is?"

"Oh my mum might have put it in the cupboard over there." She pointed to a cupboard door that was near the front door before she walked up stairs leaving troy to get changed down there. He walked over to the cupboard and there was his bag so he pulled it out and changed into a simple pair of ripped jeans and a red and white stripy top. He heard Gabriella coming down struggling with a suitcase, troy went over to her and grabbed the suitcase.

"Thanks."

"No problem, wow you look nice." She came down wearing a peach coloured strapless dress with a white bow around the waist (**like the outfit she wore in the picnic scene for hsm 2**) with a pair of white flats.

"Thank you, you look good too." They smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

"Have you said bye to your mum?" troy asked when they pulled away.

"Yeah I did it before I came down."

"Ok well it looks like were ready then, we have to stop at mine so I can pick up my things."

"Ok, where are Chad and taylor meeting us?"

"Um at mine, my mum and dad should be up because they are going to leave same time as us and they are going to lead us most of the way before they turn off in a different direction, to go to my dads brothers wedding." Troy said as he loaded Gabriella's suitcases into the boot of the car. Troy leaned on the boot and pulled Gabriella in between his legs.

"I can't believe this is really happening troy."

"I know baby, but it is."

"Promise me you won't leave me, because I don't think I could go through it without you."

"You have nothing to worry about I will always be with you, no matter what, and this ring proves it." He lifted her hand up that had his class ring on and kissed it. "Ok let's go." He opened the passenger door for Gabriella and then climbed in the driver's seat and drove to his house. They arrived 10 minutes later to see Chad's car parked in the driveway.

"Looks like Chad and taylor are here." He said as he pulled into the driveway. He helped Gabriella out and they made their way into the house and found Taylor, Chad and Troy's mum and dad in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey troy, hi Gabriella." Replied Troy's mum Sarah.

"Morning Mr and Mrs Bolton." Gabriella replied.

"I'll be right back, I need to get my suitcase." Troy said as he gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek and left.

"So are you all nervous about going to college?" jack asked.

"Yeah, I think we all are, but we have each other to get us through it, right gabby?" Taylor replied.

"What? Oh right yeah what she said."

"You ok gabs?" asked Chad.

"Yeah im fine, im just worried about leaving my mum alone that's all." Taylor sensed she was upset and went over to hug her.

"Were all here for you gabs ok?" Gabriella nodded when troy came back downstairs and saw Taylor hugging Gabriella.

"Hey what's up with gabby?"

Gabriella pulled out of Taylor's hug and looked at troy. "Im fine troy, just some last minute nerves again."

"Are you sure?" troy asked concerned as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah im sure, you got everything?"

"I think so yeah, so how we travelling down?"

"Well, we was thinking that the girls could go together until we stop then I'll swap with gabby so we can be with our girlfriends for when we arrive." Chad replied.

"Sounds good." Gabriella said.

"Ok well then let's go." Jack said as he picked up his and Sarah's suitcases and headed to the car. "Now we will be leading until we stop for breakfast/dinner which ever one, so you will have to make you own way there for the last 4 hours." Jack said as he opened the door for Sarah.

"Yeah dad we know, can we please just go."

"Ok, ok were going." They all climbed into their cars, Chad and troy in Chad's and Taylor and Gabriella in Taylor's and of course Troy's mum and dad in their own. Troy decided to leave his car at home.

* * *

**With the girls**

"So, how come before you didn't tell troy about what was really wrong?" Taylor asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, before when you was up set about leaving your mum on her on and you just told troy nothing was wrong."

"Oh that, well Troy's been doing everything to keep my mind off leaving, and I didn't want to make him more worried about me, im fine now so it doesn't matter."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you want to listen to the radio?"

"Sure."

* * *

**With the guys**

"Woo, we're finally out on our own dude, high five!" They had, had their break from driving which meant that Troy's mum and dad had left them to go to the wedding. They high fived and troy rolled his eyes.

"You are so immature Chad."

"Am not." Troy looked at Chad and raised his eyebrows at him. "sorry." They had just come off the highway and we now travelling down a mountain road when troy noticed that they were slowing down.

"Um Chad, why are we slowing down?"

"I don't know, the pedal is down to the floor." The car came to a sudden stop. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?"

"Were out of gas."

"Just great Chad." The girls pulled up behind them and got out of the car, troy did his window down so he could speak to them.

"Hi guys, what's happened?" Taylor asked.

"We've ran out of gas." Troy replied.

"But I thought…." Taylor looked at Chad. "I thought you filled it up last night?" everyone looked at Chad.

"I forgot."

"You're hopeless Chad." Taylor replied.

"Hey!" everyone laughed.

"Well we could be here for awhile." Troy said.

"Oh great, I knew something would go wrong." Gabriella said.

"Gabs, it's not like we're in an accident." Chad replied.

"I know but running out of gas is bad enough Chad!" Gabriella snapped.

"Baby calm down, I'll just phone for help." Troy said as he got out of the car and called for help on his cell phone. He came back a few minutes later and wrapped an arm around Gabriella. "They said they can be here in 20 minutes."

"I'll go and wait in the car." Gabriella replied as she got into Taylor's car, she was soon joined by troy.

"What's wrong?" troy asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's nothing, im fine." Gabriella replied.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he said caressing her cheek.

"I know." She let out a soft sigh "its just I don't want to leave my mum on her own, I know she will be fine but I just don't want to leave her."

"Gabs I know its hard baby, but you just got to move on you know. I mean you can call her whenever you want and you can come up to see her when we have breaks and besides you'll have me, Taylor and Chad with you. And if you ever need to cry, you will always have a shoulder to cry on."

She smiles at him and kissed his cheek "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He was about to kiss her when he saw a truck pull up that had gas for the car. "Looks like we will be off again soon."

"yeah." They get out of the car and Gabriella goes and talks to Taylor and troy goes and helps Chad and the guy who had brought the gas for the car. 10 minutes later the car was filled and they were ready to go, the guys got back into Chad's car and the girls went back into Taylor's.

* * *

**With the girls**

"So, you ok now gabs?" Taylor asked whilst she turned on the air conditioning.

"Yeah, I had a great chat with troy about it."

"I still can't believe how much he has changed, you know."

"I know, but im glad he did."

"He really must love you."

"Why?"

"why?...well he changed for you, he didn't care about what people thought about him going out with you and most importantly he didn't care about his reputation."

"Well I love him just as much; I never want to lose him Tay."

"I know, and I know you won't lose him, you love each other too much to break up."

"Yeah."

"And after that whole thing with Chris, im sure you two can survive anything."

"Yeah." Gabriella looked out of the window and looked at the country side; she was pulled out of staring out the window by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She picked it up and saw that she had a text of troy.

_Hey baby, just wanted to let you know that I missing you loads xxx and that we just saw a sign for NYU that said it was 15 miles away so we should be there soon.  
Love you, troy xxxxx_

"That was troy; we are about 15 miles away from NYU." Gabriella told Taylor.

"Thank god for that!" this made Gabriella laugh for the first time that day. "Good to see you laughing again." They smiled at each other and Gabriella noticed that Chad had out is indicator on which meant that they were almost there. They turned onto a small road which took them to NYU. They drove for a couple of minutes until NYU could be clearly seen. The drove in threw the gates and saw a few cars there already but not as many as they had thought would have been there, they found two car spaces and parked up the cars.

"I can't believe we are here." Gabriella said as she got out of the car and stretched.

"I know." Was Taylor's reply as she got her suitcases out.

"Hey girls." Chad said as he approached them.

"Hi Chad." Gabriella hugged him and then went to see troy. She saw him getting their suitcases out of the boot, she went over and hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "Hey you." He turned around and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey."

"Im really excited now!" Gabriella said.

"That's good to hear." He kissed her nose and turned back round picked up all their suitcases.

"You want help with them?"

"No its ok I got them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"ok." They rejoined Chad and Taylor.

"So you guys ready?" troy asked.

"Yes, let's go look at our new home!" Chad replied excitedly. They all laughed and made their way into NYU. When they got in their was a few people there but no a lot, they went over to the reception to find out where the would be staying.

"Ok girls it looks like your in rooms 212 and 214 on the second floor and Chad and I are on 345 and 348 on the third floor." Troy said as he handed them their keys.

"I wonder who im sharing with, it better not be someone horrible." Taylor said.

"You'll be fine baby." Chad replied wrapping an arm around her.

"Right, why don't we go check out the rooms drop our suitcases off and we'll meet you girls at your rooms so we can go explore?" Troy said taking hold of Gabriella's hand and grabbed the suitcases with the other.

"Sounds good to me." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah sure." Chad and Taylor replied. They all headed off to the girls room first. Troy stopped outside Gabriella's and she got out her card and opened the door and troy put down her suitcase onto one of the two beds. Gabriella opened her suitcase and pulled out a pair of cropped white jeans, a gold tank top, a brown belt and a pair of gold flats.

"What are you doing?" troy asked as he sat on the bed.

"Getting out of these clothes." She undressed so she was just standing there in her underwear, she was about to grab her clothes but was stopped by troy pulling her down onto the bed and he kissed her passionately. "Troy!!" she giggled as he kissed down her neck.

"Hmmmm?"

"We can't do that now."

"Why?" he carries on kissing her neck until she pulls away from him.

"Because we are meeting Chad and Taylor, remember?"

"Ok fine!"

"Sorry baby, we'll do it another time, I promise." She kissed him then got off the bed and got changed.

"Wow, you look hot!"

"Control yourself Bolton."

"sorry." Just then the door handle turned and the door opened revealing a girl who looked like a model, she had long legs and was quite tall, blonde hair that came just below her shoulders and piercing grey/blue eyes. She was beautiful.

"Hi im Melissa Anne Hope." She put her hand out to shake Gabriella's hand.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, nice to meet you."

"And who's this?" she looked at troy.

"Im troy Alexander Bolton."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well it was nice meeting you but we have to go." Gabriella said as she tied her hair up into a messy bun.

"Bye Melissa." Troy said as he and Gabriella headed out the door hand in hand.

"Bye…..troy." she smiled to herself.

* * *

Ohhhh! What's she thinking! Anyway im so, so sorry for not updating sooner but like I said before I started college and I've just been really busy doin work but I finally got it done and I should update sooner next time because im off in a weeks time for 10 days so I should up a few times during then. Please R&R thanx xxxxx. 


	6. Melissa!

Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella had arrived at NYU and they had settled in nicely. They had all met each other's roommates. Chad and Taylor met Melissa a few days ago and they thought so was ok, but to Taylor she seemed a bit like a sharpay twin. Taylor shared with a girl much like her who was also into science, she had short brown hair with brown eyes, she was quite fashionable and she was called Jessica Brown. Chad shared a room with a guy called jay he was very handsome, he had light brown hair with hazel eyes he was very tall, taller than troy and he played football. Finally they meet Troy's roommate who was called Lewis, he had blonde hair with green eyes, he was about the same height as troy and he didn't play any sports except baseball.

The gang and their roommates were all sat at a table having their breakfast.

"So classes start tomorrow, right?" Chad asked.

"For the last time, yes!" Taylor yelled at her boyfriend. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Are they always like this?" Jessica asked troy and Gabriella.

"Yeah, most of the time they spend fighting." Troy replied. Both Taylor and Chad heard this.

"We do not!" they both yelled.

"Ok then, since you got up this morning, how many times have you had an argument?" asked Gabriella.

"Um….3!" Chad said.

"You know you didn't have to say anything!"

"Well she asked a question I only answered it!" they started another fight. Gabriella moved closer to troy and whispered seductively in his ear.

"You want to get out of here?"

"Hell yeah!" was his reply and it made her laugh.

"Come on then." She stands up and troy gets up as well and this doesn't go un noticed by Melissa.

"Where you guys going?" she asked with her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Um…for a walk." Troy replied grabbing Gabriella's hand. They walked off and troy let go of Gabriella's hand and moved it her arse, she smiled at him and moved hers into the back pocket of his jeans.

Melissa turned to the rest of the group "their not going for a walk, are they?" she asked even though she knew the answer was no.

"Oh they are, just to the first bedroom they come too, which just so happens to be yours." Taylor replied with a smirk on her face. Melissa pulled a face at the thought of troy and her having sex in their room.

"Oh relax; it's not as if they will do it on your bed." Taylor continued and everyone except Melissa laughed.

"I'll be right back." Melissa got up from the table and started to walk in the direction troy and Gabriella had just gone minutes ago but she was stopped by Taylor.

"Don't you dare go in there!"

"Watch me!" she pushed past Taylor and headed to her and Gabriella's room.

**With troy and Gabi**

"Alone at last." Troy said as he pushed Gabriella up against the wall in her room and kissed her square on the lips. Gabriella ran her hands under Troy's shirt and pulled it off. "My my, aren't we in a hurry." Troy said with a smirk.

"Just kiss me!" he didn't need to be told twice and kissed her passionately, he moved them over to her bed. The back of Troy's knees hit the side of the bed and made them fall onto it with Gabriella on top. Troy rolled them over and was about to remove her tank top when the door swung open.

"Oh my god, im so sorry I just came up here to get my phone." Melissa said walking in. troy sat up and pulled Gabriella up as well.

"It's ok." Gabriella replied but then she saw that Melissa was holding her phone. "Melissa you're holding your phone." Melissa looked down at her hand and saw her phone there.

"Oh right, yeah, um…I got to go." She rushed out of the door without saying another word. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"That was weird." Troy said as he got comfy on the bed.

"Not really." Snuggles up to him with her head on his chest before continuing "I mean she must have known we were up here."

"How would she?"

"The guys." She simply replied.

"Oh yeah, but what was she doing up here?"

"I don't know, but I think she may have a thing for you." Gabriella joked.

"Oh gabs, please. She is so not my type, and besides I have the most amazing girlfriend I could ever have right here with me."

"That you do." She joked and snuggled up to him again.

"You are so big headed Montez!"

"Oh, using last names again Bolton!"

"Well, I do remember you thought it was sexy." Troy replied with a wink. Gabriella smirked and then leaned forward and kissed him fiery on the lips, troy didn't pull away he just deepened the kiss and moved on top of Gabriella, he slowly kissed her neck while his hands went under her tank top and softly touched her stomach. He slowly took Gabriella's top off and threw it aside. He kissed down her neck, past her bra and kissed her stomach and went back up to her lips again. He was driving her mad and he knew it!

Gabriella rolled them over so she was on top and she kissed his bare chest whilst her hands wandered down to his belt, Troy's hands made their way around her back and unclasped her bra. She slid the bra straps off her shoulders slowly and let it drop by itself. Troy reached up to grab her breasts but Gabriella slapped his hands away.

"Im in charge tonight!" she replied with a smirk. Troy groaned when he felt her grind against him, she could feel him go hard under her but she carried on. She bent down and kissed his chest and went down to the top of his jeans and slowly unzipped them. She quickly removed them and saw the effect she was having on him and smiled before her hand lightly touched the bulge in his boxers. Troy threw his head back a moaned from the contact, he wanted to touch her badly but he couldn't because Gabriella had hold of his hands with one of hers. Gabriella let go of Troy's hands and hooked her fingers in his boxers and pulled them down and threw them on the floor. She bent down and took him fully into her mouth and bobbled her head up and down at a fast paced, she pulled away just as he was about to realise, which made him groan. She smiled as she rubbed her palms on both sides of dick. Using her fingers she rubbed the tip slowly to torture him, but it was enough to make him cum.

Troy managed to flip them over and he was now in control. He began to kiss her neck but then he slowly moved down to her chest, He took her breast into his mouth, she moaned with pleasure. He sucked on her breast while his hand went down to her denim mini skirt and pulled it down. Once he had gotten her skirt off his hand moved inside her thong feeling how wet she was. He thrust one finger into her pussy, she gasped making him bite down on her nipple. He removed his finger and he took down her thong revealing a very wet pussy. She gasped with pleasure weaving her hands through his hair as His tongue moved around in her clit. Whilst still licking her clit he thrusted 2 fingers into her vagina hole. She moaned which made him move his fingers around inside her faster. His fingers moved deeper and deeper inside of her and she suddenly came onto his fingers and he lapped it all up.

He got off the bed and went over to where Gabriella had thrown his jeans and pulled a condom out of his jean pocket and then got back onto the bed. He put it on and positioned himself right near her hole, but he didn't move.

"Troy, please baby fuck me." She moaned out to him. He thrusted himself into her. Harder than he ever did before, Gabriella rocked her hips against his making him go faster; she wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper, they both came a few seconds later. They lay there for a few minutes until going at it again and again for the rest of the night.

* * *

Troy woke up exhausted from the continuous rounds of sex that he and Gabriella had that night. He felt Gabriella stir next to him.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey." She turned to face him "last night was amazing troy."

"I know and who knew it was possible to do it that many times."

"We didn't do it that many, did we?"

"I don't know, I lost count." He replied with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Really, and im so exhausted but we have class in an hour." He replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh crap! I forgot we started classes today." As soon as she finished her sentence the dorm door opened and Melissa walked in, she smiled at troy but didn't even look at Gabriella and walked straight to the bathroom. "Told you she liked you."

"Oh shut up." He kissed her nose and went to get up but she pulled him back down.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To get ready." He said in a duh tone of voice.

"Cant you stay for a bit longer, I don't want to be left alone with the Sharpay twin!"

"She's not that bad gabs." Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him. "Ok maybe she is, but she isn't even in the room with you and if she is anything like Sharpay she will be in that bathroom forever." He heard Gabriella sigh "im sorry baby, but I can't be late for the first class, I'll come back when im done. Ok?"

"Promise?"

"promise." He leaned over and kissed her before looking for his cloths that had been thrown all over the dorm. "Um gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you leave my boxers?"

"I don't know." She sits up in bed and looks around the room and she sees his boxers on Melissa's bed. "Uh oh."

"What's uh oh?"

"I've found them."

"Where are they Gabi?"

She turns her head to Melissa's bed and troy follows her gaze and his mouth drops, he runs over to her bed and quickly grabs them and pulls them on, just when he has them on Melissa comes out of the bathroom wearing a very short denim skirt, black leggings, a black and white sequin tank top with a white belt and a pair of black flats. Her hair was tied up into a messy side bun. "What are you doing near my bed troy?"

"Um, no reason." He gets the rest of his things "I'll cya you later gabs." He leans down and kisses her nose "bye Melissa." He shouts back when he reaches the door and heads back to his dorm. After troy had left Melissa gave Gabriella a dirty look and went back into the bathroom to do her make up for the 4th time. Gabriella groaned and lay back down on the bed, she knew Melissa would take forever in the bathroom so she grabbed her clothes and headed next door to Taylor's.

"Hey Tay, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, but what's wrong with yours?"

"Sharpay's twin is in there." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, say no more." Both girls laughed and Taylor let her in.

"Where's Jessica?"

"Oh she had an early class, look I have to go gabs im meeting Chad." She said looking for her purse.

"Ok, you looking for this?" she help out her purse and giggled.

"Thanks, I'll speak to you later gabs, love ya." She gave her a quick hug before heading out of the door. Gabriella went in to the bathroom and got ready, she decided on wearing a pair of cropped jeans, a white halter top and a pair of white flats. She left her hair down in its natural curls put she clipped the front back, she was in the middle of doing her make up when there was a knock at the door., she put her make up down and walked over to the door and opened it and there stood troy.

"Hey, how did you know I was here?"

"What, I don't get to come in first!"

"Nope."

"Fine I'll just go then." He turned on his heel and started walking down the hall but was stopped when Gabriella suddenly jumped onto his back, he started walking again and didn't grab her legs.

"Trooooooy!" he chucked to himself and grabbed her legs and turned back round and headed back to Taylor's room. He sat her on the bed.

"The answer to your question is that, I knew Melissa would go back into the bathroom so I guessed you had no where else to get ready and look who's next door to you, Taylor. It wasn't hard Gabi." He said chuckling.

"You're hilarious."

"I know, by the way you look hot." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him "what, you do! Oh and before I forget, im taking you out tonight for a birthday dinner."

"Troy, you don't have to, you know I don't like a fuss on my birthday."

"I know, but I love you and I want it to be special for you." He smiled cheekily at her.

"You've got something planned, I know that smile Bolton!"

"I do not!" his face still held the grin that was there before "even if I did your going to have to wait till tonight."

"You do know that my birthday isn't till tomorrow, right?"

"I know, I just want to do this tonight so I can have you all to myself on your birthday." He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. What troy and Gabriella didn't know was that a certain someone was stood outside the door listening to their conversation.

* * *

I think you know who it is, anyway im having a really hard time thinking of a plot for this story I do have ideas but I just can't think of how to bring them into the story, if any can help me that would be great, thanx! Love you all and please R&R thanx again xxxxxx 


	7. Guess who?

Chapter 7

Gabriella walked into her dorm and collapsed onto her bed, it was 1:30am and she had just come back from her birthday party which was organised by troy, she knew he had something planned. She thought it was really sweet of him even though he knew she didn't like anyone to make a fuss on her birthday. After Gabriella had opened her presents off everyone troy announced that he had another surprise for her, Gabriella was speechless as she saw her mum walk through the door. She and her mum had spent the entire party talking and just being happy that they could be together for her birthday. Gabriella couldn't believe that troy had managed to get her mum to come over.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Gabriella was too tired to move so she just told them to come in.

"You ok babe?" troy said as he came over and sat on her bed.

"Never better, just tired."

"Want me to go?"

"I didn't say that." She smiled and pulled him down so he was lying on the bed next to her. Gabriella didn't say anything else she just curled up next to him and fell asleep. Troy leaned down and kissed her head before wrapping his arm around her and falling asleep as well.

Gabriella woke up the next morning to troy kissing her neck "finally, I thought you would never wake up."

"What time is it?"

"09:30, you have 10 minutes."

"crap!" she threw the cover off her and rushed around the room trying to find something to wear, she decided on a red halter top, black denim shorts with tights and a pair of black boots. She quickly got dressed and put her hair up in a messy bun. She went into the bathroom and applied her favourite strawberry lip gloss, eyeliner and some red eye shadow to go with her top. She walked back into the bedroom and looks at the clock 09:39. "Not bad huh?"

Troy looks her up and down and replies "not bad at all."

"I meant about the time, but thanks anyway." She walks over to him and gives him a quick kiss. "I'll see you after class."

He smirks at her "you certainly will" he slaps her ass as she leaves. Gabriella smiled to herself as she headed down the hallway. She saw Taylor talking to her roommate Jessica outside there dorm room.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said a little bit too cheerfully than normal.

"What did troy do now?" Taylor asked once Gabriella had let go of the death hug she had just given her.

"Nothing, am I not allowed to be cheerful once in awhile?" she asked raising her eyebrows at Taylor.

"Well, yeah but not this cheerful, come on, what's he done?"

"I just can't stop thinking about what he did last night." Gabriella smiled at the memory.

"You mean bringing your mum here?" Jessica asked joining in their conversation.

"Yeah, I just can't believe he did that."

"Well he will do anything to make you happy gabs." Taylor replied.

"I know, crap we better go otherwise Ms. Johnson will go mad at us again." All three of them shivered at the thought, she was worse than Miss Darbus and that's saying something! They all headed down the hall to go to their room and sat down in their seats, they were all on the back row next to each other with Gabriella in the middle.

Gabriella wasn't really in a concentration mood today she was just sat their staring into space thinking about how happy her life has been since her and troy had been together.

"Ms. Montez?!" Ms. Johnson asked for the third time in five minutes, Gabriella still didn't answer so Taylor slapped her arm.

"OW! What was that for!?" Taylor just turned her head to the teacher and Gabriella followed her gaze until her eyes landed on a very angry looking Ms. Johnson. "Sorry"

"See me after class!" she turned on her heel and headed back to her desk and carried on with the lesson. Gabriella turned her head and looked at Taylor and pulled a worried face, Taylor just rolled her eyes and went back to doing her work. When the lesson ended everyone left and Gabriella stayed in her seat and Ms. Johnson walked over to her and sat down where Taylor sits. "Gabriella you need to start concentrating more in class otherwise you won't pass this class."

"I know Ms. Johnson, im sorry."

"Well I hope by tomorrow you will start concentrating more. I know you really want to become a teacher but you can't unless you concentrate in class and if you fall behind with the work then you might not catch up. This will mean that you will become stressed about not getting all the work handed in on time and you won't be able to concentrate during the exam. Trust me I know it will happen because I had a student last year that did it." Gabriella looked shocked about what she had just said.

"I promise I'll concentrate 100 percent from now on." Ms. Johnson stood up and made her way back over to her desk.

"You may go now." Gabriella stood up and headed towards Taylor's room to tell her what had happened.

"Hey Gabi, what did she say to you?" jess asked.

"That I had to concentrate more otherwise I wouldn't pass the class."

"That bad huh?"

"Afraid so, is Tay in?"

"No, she's out with Chad."

"Oh right ok." Gabriella felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and saw she had a text off troy:

_Hey gabs, just wondering if you wanted to go to a club tonight, you know get drunk, dance dirty then come home and have some fun ;)_

_Love your sexy troy xxxx_

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the text and shut her phone "jess, what are you doing tonight?"

"Um…..nothing that I know of, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted a night out?"

"How can a girl say no." they both giggled.

"So you'll come out?"

"Yeah of course, where?"

"I don't know some club that troy is taking me to."

"Just you and troy?"

"No, he would have asked Chad to go and Chad would never say no to a night out so he would have asked Taylor, so I would have thought the whole gang would be going."

"Does that include Melissa?"

Gabriella groaned "most likely but we don't have to talk to her, she will probably be making out with every guy she sees anyway."

"True, you know what a night a means right?"

"SHOPPING!!" they said at the same time. "Yeah I need a new outfit that will make troy droll all over me."

"Maybe you should mess with his head a little tonight." Jess smirked.

"Im not flirting with anyone else!"

"I didn't mean mess with him that way, I meant make him want you but don't let him have you."

"Oh I like how you think jess!" they both laughed "lets go then." They drove to the nearest mall and went into every shop until they found the perfect outfit to tease troy with. Gabriella went into the changing room to try it on. 10 minutes later she came out wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of white knee high boots that had buckles on the side (pic in profile) and an extremely low cut white sparkly strapless top. (I didn't want her to sound too much like a slut so I made her wear skinny jeans instead of a really short mini skirt lol)

"Oh my god, you look hot gabs."

"Really? Isn't it a bit too much?"

"Not at all, if you had a very short mini skirt then yeah but you don't want to look like Melissa do you?"

"God no!"

"Then it's not too much, that's why I picked the skinny jeans instead of a mini skirt that I was looking at."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive, look at you gabs, he won't be able to keep his hands to himself." She turned her to face the mirror.

"It's not as bad as I thought."

"Ok, so are you going to buy it?"

"Defiantly."

"Ok, you get changed and im going to get you some sexy underwear to go with it."

"You know, your making it sound as if me and troy haven't done it yet."

"It doesn't hurt to change what you wear once in awhile." She winked at her before going back into the shop to look for some underwear for her. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her and got undressed. Melissa came back and handed Gabriella a hot pink and black lace bustier. (Pic in profile)

"You have to be joking jess."

"Not one bit, trust me he wont no what's hit him when he sees you in this."

"I won't know what's hit me when I see me in this."

"Oh come on, like I said before, it doesn't hurt to try new things."

"Fine, I'll try it on." She closes the door and she takes forever to get the thing on "finally" she says to herself and opens the door. "Well?"

"You are so keeping that girl, you look sexy!"

"I do feel sexy wearing it."

"Ok, so we're done here now that's if you're going to buy them?"

"Hell yeah." Gabriella replied looking at herself in the mirror "I cat wait to see Troy's face."

"Oh trust me I can see it now, eyes wide, mouth open with drool everywhere." Jess laughed and Gabriella laughed with her.

"Thanks for today jess, it was fun."

"Yeah, but tonight will be better girl."

"Yeah it will, now lets get out of here." They paid for the clothes and headed back to the college. "I can't believe how much we spent."

"I know but its going to be worth it."

"Yeah, I can't believe the outfit you bought though."

"What can I say, I like to live dangerously."

"That you do." Both girls headed to the café that is in the college and order a coffee.

"Right you have to turn up with the girls tonight and the guys have to already be there by the time we arrive…"

"Why can't I just go with troy?"

"Because it's more fun this way."

"Ok, but what if he offers?"

"Just say you have arranged to go with us."

"Right, I can do that." She takes a sip of coffee.

"about the underwear, don't put it on under your outfit, trust me I've done it and its not very comfy, so when you and him arrive back here make sure you go to your room, excuse yourself and get changed into the underwear and put a robe on over it…"

"Ok, let me guess, I have to put the underwear and the robe in the bathroom before I leave?"

"yeah, then once you are changed you walk out, he drools, blah, blah, blah then you have sex and it will be the best ever I promise you now." Gabriella was about to reply when he phone vibrated. "That him?" Gabriella simply nodded and read the text:

_Gabs, do u want me 2 pick u up at 8pm coz we r meetin the others there at 8:15? Lv troy xxx_

Gabriella pressed the reply button and replied:

_No its ok, you go with the guys coz the girls have asked me 2 go with them so I guess I'll meet u there, lv gabs xxx p.s I love u!!_

Once the text had sent Gabriella shut her phone only for it to vibrate a few minutes later making jess groan. "Doesn't he have anything better to do!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and read the text:

_Can't wait baby ;) xx p.s I love u 2 xxxxxxxxx_

Gabriella shut her phone and couldn't keep the smile off her face this night was going to be amazing! So they thought.

Gabriella was in Jessica's and Taylor's room, she had already put the underwear and robe in the bathroom and had gone over to their room so she could get dressed there. Taylor and Jessica were already dressed when Gabriella came in.

"Wow! You girls look great!"

"Don't want to hear it gabs, get in the bathroom and get changed so I can see this outfit that will have troy drooling all over you!" Taylor said as she pushed Gabriella into the bathroom and shut the door. She walked back out into the dorm 20 minutes later wearing the outfit that she had bought, her hair was down in its natural curls, she had very little make up on, just her favourite lip gloss, eyeliner and some white eye shadow to match her top and boots. Jessica was just smirking at Gabriella as if to say 'I told you, you would look hot' and Taylor just squealed.

"You look sexy gabs, troy is most definitely not going to be able to keep his hands off you."

"Come on girls, let's get this party started!" Jessica said as she grabbed both Taylor's and Gabriella's hands and pulled them down the hallway where everyone couldn't stop looking at Gabriella. The arrived at the club 15 minutes later, once they entered they made there way to the bar where the guys said they would meet them and every guy couldn't help but look and stare at both Jessica and Gabriella, taylor didn't look as well lets just say sexy as the other two because its not really her thing. When they reached the bar the found the guys sitting there already with a beer in their hands.

"Hey guys! Hey baby!" Gabriella sat on troy's lap and she looked at the beer in his hand "can I have some of that?" she pulled the puppy dog eyes that she knew troy couldn't say no to and he gave her the beer. "Thanks baby." She didn't kiss him she just walked off with the girls and headed to the dance floor still holding his beer and swinging her hips side to side. "Oh my god! I loved that!"

"You're going to love this bit more."

"What bit?"

"dancing, you have to dance so sexy that every guy will look at you but troy will walk up to you and put his hands either straight on your ass or on you hips from behind and grind into you, just to show everyone that you are his." Jess replied. As soon as she had finished her sentence 'lets dance' came on

"Oh, I love this song, let's go girls!" Gabriella grabbed Taylor and Jessica's hand and dragged them to the middle of the dance floor and they soon started dancing.

Dance!  
It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance

Over by the bar, Chad noticed the girls dancing but Gabriella stood out the most, he nudged troy with his elbow. "Dude, isn't that gabs?" troy turned his attention the dance floor and his jaw fell wide open.

"How much has she had to drink?"

"I've not seen her drink anything accept your beer from before." Chad replied drinking his beer.

"Im going over there." He got up and made his way over to Gabriella.

Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

He walked behind Gabriella and placed his hands on her hips, she jumped slightly but relaxed when she realised it was troy. She smirked to herself and started grinding into him.

Let's dance  
Just like that  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance

He started to kiss her neck but she was having non of it and turned her head the other way but carried on grinding into him making him extremely turned on.

Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah) (yeah)  
let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

Troy turned Gabriella around and started to grind on her front, he had become in charge and she wasn't going to let him, she gently pushed him away from her and smirked before turning back round and moved her ass over his dick and grinded on him harder than before.

Look in my eyes  
you'll realize  
we can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
and you know you can't fight what is meant to be

Troy couldn't take it anymore and held onto her hips to keep her still and he started to move his into her and kissed her neck and whispered. "You have no idea of what you're doing to me." Gabriella smirked to herself and replied.

"I think I have some idea." She moved her hand down to the bulge in his pants and stroked him gently.

Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

Troy turned her back round and before she could say anything his lips had found hers and was kissing her like never before. As the song came to an end she pulled away and whispered seductively in his ear "want to get out of here?" troy just simply nodded.

Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

As they made their way towards the exit some drunken guy bumped into them.

"Oh I…im….sorry" he said trying to get his words out. Gabriella looked up to say it was ok and was faced with……

* * *

Sorry about ending it on a cliff hanger but I felt it was needed lol anyway please tell me what you think and Yay the drama is finally going to start and their should start to be a plot to this story because It doesn't have one yet lol! Anyway plz R&R and I'll try to update ASAP! Thanx xxxxx 


	8. Trouble starts

Chapter 8

Gabriella just stood there looking in the eyes that made her last year at East high a living hell, she couldn't move let alone speak she was just staring at him as if it was a dream and that he wasn't really there, she pulled back to reality when she felt a tug on her arm, the next thing she knew she was outside.

"Brie, are you ok?" Gabriella just stood there in shock, she couldn't believe who she just saw. "Gabriella, talk to me" troy tried again to get her to talk to him and she finally spoke but her voice was shaking.

"wh…what?"

"What's wrong, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Didn't you see him Troy?"

"See who brie?" Troy asked looking confused at his girlfriend.

"He's back Troy" Gabriella went and sat down on a nearby bench and troy followed her, he kneeled down in front of her and held her hands in his.

"Brie, I have no idea who you're going on about."

"Chris. Troy he's back!"

"Chris? The Chris that nearly raped you?" Gabriella just simply nodded and let a few tears escape her eyes and troy quickly wiped them away and pulled her into a hug. "Sshhh, its ok Brie, you won't have to see him again." Troy rocked her back and forth gently, after a few minutes of him whispering comforting words in her ear he realised that Gabriella had stop crying and when he pulled back and looked at her, he saw that she had fallen asleep so he picked her up and carried her over to his car and then drove her back to college.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella woke up the next morning and felt someone's arms tighten their grip around her, she turned around and saw troy fast asleep next to her, she smiled and lay back down in his arms and fell back asleep. Troy woke up shortly after gabriella had gone back to sleep and he just lay there stroking her hair and watching her sleep _'god, she really is beautiful'_ Troy thought as he continued to stroke her hair. Gabriella felt Troy's eyes on her so she opened her eyes and saw troy looking at her with his sparkling ocean blue eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Troy said with a smile and leant down and kissed her nose.

"Morning Troy"

Troy was just about to ask gabriella how she was feeling after lastnight but his phone started ringing, he leant over gabriella to reach his phone and flipped it open.

"Talk to me"

"Hey man, where did you and gabs go lastnight I wanted to introduce you to my new roommate but I couldn't find you guys anywhere"

"Oh sorry about that, Gabriella didn't feel well so i brought her back here and what do you mean new roommate, what happened to Jay?" Troy replied curiously.

"Oh, his family had to move because of some family thing, but you should come and meet my new roommate he went to east high as well, I think he was the captain of the football team and I think he's called Chris but I don't know his last name" as soon as Chad said Chris Troy dropped the phone in shock. "Troy……Troy are you still there man!?" Troy finally picked the phone back up.

"Dude, did you just say Chris?"

"Yeah why?"

"Uh dude I have to go, I'll see you later man."

"Alright, later." Chad hung up the phone and Troy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked cuddling back up to him.

"We may have a problem Brie"

"What sort of problem?" Gabriella replied changing her position so she was facing him.

"Um, Chris is Chad's new roommate, Jay had to leave for family reasons and Chris has moved in with Chad." Gabriella shot up at hearing what Troy just said.

"No! He can't, I can't go through all that again….I can't!" she broke down into tears and troy pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Brie, I Stuck by you in high school and I'll Stick by you now. I won't let him harm you baby, I Promise." He kissed her forehead gently and rubbed her back. Suddenly the door flung open and in walked a very hung over Melissa who gave Troy and Gabriella a dirty look before going into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"You know, I'd rather have Sharpay as my roommate than her" Gabriella said once she finally stopped crying. Troy just kissed her nose and got out of bed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed so I can take my beautiful girlfriend out for breakfast." Gabriella shot out of bed and quickly got dressed which made Troy laugh. "I'm impressed"

"You should be" Gabriella teased and walked out of the door followed by Troy. Once the door was shut Melissa walked out of the bathroom and phoned someone.

"Hi it's me, yeah they just left and Troy seemed pretty confident that he wasn't going to let anything happen to his precious little Gabriella!" Melissa said as she applied her make up with her free hand.

"Good, now you better not mess this up, I want Gabriella and you want Troy and if you get this right and dont mess up then we both get what we want and we will both be happy so don't let me down!" the voice on the other end said.

"I wont, don't worry they'll be over before they know it." Melissa laughed evilly and hung up the phone as she continued to get ready she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Troy's phone on the side, she smirked and walked over to it and put it in purse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy and Gabriella were halfway down the stairs when Troy remembered he left his phone in Gabriella's room "Oh, wait I left my phone in you're room, I'll be right back" He ran back up the stairs and walked into her room and started looking for his phone. "Shit, where is it!" Melissa walked out of the bathroom and saw Troy looking all around the room for his phone.

"Lost something?" Melissa said as she leaned seductively against the bathroom doorframe.

He turned around and saw Melissa wearing a short denim skirt a pair of knee high boots and a low cut top.

"I was looking for my…uh phone."

"Oh, I think I saw that somewhere." She walked slowly over to Troy but pretended to trip on something and Troy caught her so she didn't fall and when Melissa gained her balance she looked into Troy's eyes and crashed her lips onto his. Troy didn't know what was happening and was in shock so he didn't push her off him but he heard a sob in the background that brought Troy back to reality and pushed Melissa off him and saw Gabriella stood in the doorway with tears running down her face.

"Gabi…." He moved closer to her but she back away.

"Don't…don't touch me and don't ever call me Gabi again only people I love and trust can call me that!"

"But gab…Gabriella, I didn't do anything she kissed me"

"I didn't see you trying to push her away!" With that Gabriella ran down the hall to Taylor's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, I know that was crap but this chapter was just a filler so you found out who was at the party that made Gabriella so upset and now you have an idea of what is going to happen in the story now, sorry about it being so short but the next one will be a proper chapter and it will be as long as the previous ones and it should hopefully be up soon, I've not started writing it yet and I start college again on Tuesday so I don't know when I'll get it out for you guys but I haven't forgot this story so plz R&R and I will try my best to get an update up really soon x x x x**


	9. The texts that cause trouble

Chapter 9

Recap:

"_Oh, I think I saw that somewhere." She walked slowly over to Troy but pretended to trip on something and troy caught her so she didn't fall and when Melissa gained her balance she looked into Troy's eyes and crashed her lips onto his. Troy didn't know what was happening and was in shock so he didn't push her off him but he heard a sob in the background that brought Troy back to reality and pushed Melissa off him and saw Gabriella stood in the doorway with tears running down her face._

"_Gabi…." He moved closer to her but she back away._

"_Don't…don't touch me and don't ever call me Gabi again only people I love and trust can call me that!" _

"_But Gab…Gabriella, I didn't do anything she kissed me"_

"_I didn't see you trying to push her away!" With that Gabriella ran down the hall to Taylor's room…_

This time:

"GABI!!" Troy went to run after Gabriella but Melissa stepped in his path.

"Troy, you deserve better than that geek! I would be so much better for you than her, don't you see troy, you're better off without her she will ruin you're future." Melissa said whilst she stroked his arm. Anger grew in Troy's body as he shoved her hand off his arm.

"Listen you spoilt little brat! Don't ever talk about Gabriella like that she's the best thing that's happened to me, my life is nothing without her and here you are ruining our relationship and you have only known us what, 5 months! You don't know anything about me and Brie so just butt out of our lives!" he shoved past Melissa and ran down to Taylor's room and banged on the door.

Melissa just stood in her room in shock no one had ever said anything like that to her before and it made her even more determined to keep Troy and Gabriella apart. She reached into her purse and got out her pink phone and dialled Chris.

"Well?" he replied already knowing who it was.

"She caught us kissing and ran off down the hall."

"And where's Troy?"

"He ran after her but I don't think she'll listen to him."

"Good, do you still have Troy's phone?"

"Yeah I do, I think he forgot all about it after what just happened." Melissa said as she moved to sit on her bed.

"Excellent, here's the next part of the plan, You keep Troy's phone for as long as you can and you are going to send Gabriella texts that are from Troy saying bad things about her, like he's glad he kissed you and that he wishes they never got together, make him sound like a total bastard, you know really mess with her head so she loses trust in him and well never get back with him." Melissa sat there smirking at his idea.

"You know, you are really smart, I think it will work and don't worry I'll make him sound so bad that she'll wish she never even met him." She hung up the phone and put it back in her purse and made sure that she still had Troy's phone in there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy had been banging on Taylor's door for 10 minutes now and still no one had answered. "Please can someone just open the door! I know you hate me Gabriella but you have to believe me I love you so much, you mean everything to me and I would never do anything to hurt you and you know that." Still no one answered the door and Troy sighed before continuing "Fine, you have to come out some time Gabriella and I'm not leaving here until you do!" he sat on the floor with his back against the door, when it suddenly swung open and he fell backwards into the room.

"Im listening!" Troy looked up from lying on the floor and saw a very angry and upset Gabriella looking down at him, he kneeled down on the floor and looked up and directly in her eyes.

"Listen Brie, I honestly never kissed her you know how much I hate Melissa and besides I love you far too much to let you go, my life is nothing without you Brie. Please, you have to believe me, I would never do anything that will make me lose you and you know that." Troy interlaced their fingerd and stayed on his knees begging her to forgive him.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile "Troy, get up" Troy looked confused but stood up anyway "I forgive you, I know you wouldn't do anything like that, it was just a shock you know?"

"I know Brie, Im sorry" He hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go.

"Ok Troy, struggling to breathe here." Troy pulled away as the heat rose to his cheeks.

"Sorry" Gabriella just giggled and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "So, we're ok?"

"We always will be Troy"

"Good, so how about that dinner now?"

"I'd like that" they shared a smile and walked out of the dorm hands entwined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy and Gabriella were sat in a little café not far from NYU, troy had just left to go to the bathroom and Gabriella's phone vibrated on the table she reached over and flipped her phone open to see that she had a text from Troy '_That's weird'_ Gabriella thought but she opened the text anyway:

_Hey Gabriella, what I said b4 was a lie, I loved kissing Mel she's a better kisser than you will ever be! I faked losing my phone so I could go back there and make out with her, the truth is me and her have been seeing each other behind you're back for the past month and let me tell you something, the sex is ….amazing!! Troy x_

Gabriella's breathe got caught in her throat, '_how could he do this too me! And to think I actually believed that stupid FAKE apology that he gave me….god im such an idiot! I am never going to forgive him for this!' _Gabriella slammed her phone shut and ran out of the café with tears running down her cheeks. Troy came back form the restroom just shortly after Gabriella had read the text that was off Mel and not Troy. He looked all around the café for her but couldn't see her anywhere '_where is she? I wasn't in the restroom that long was I?' _he shook the thoughts out of his head and paid the waiter the money for the dinner that hadn't even been touched and ran out of the café trying to find Gabriella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella carried on running and just let her feet take her where ever they were heading, she had taken her shoes off so she could run faster and she looked up at her surroundings when she felt the hard concrete that was under her feet just moments before turn into the soft and gentle feel of sand…she was at the beach.

Troy looked everywhere for Gabriella, he was just about to give up and head back to the university when he passed the beach, he decided to have a quick look for her so he walked down a few steps until he was on the beach and he started looking for her. He was about to turn and walk back when a figure caught his eye, it was sitting down on the sand and her long brunette curls were blowing in the wind…it was Gabriella. Troy silently walked over to her and sat down next to her, she was too caught up thinking about what had happened to notice him sit down next to her.

"Brie?" Gabriella startled at the sound of the voice that she didn't want to hear, she just ignored him and continued to watch the waves crashing against the rocks. "Gabriella?" he tried again to get her to at least look at him but she didn't move her head, he reached out to touch her shoulder but she moved out of the way.

"Don't touch me!" she moved away from him but she still kept her gaze on the waves.

"Brie, please talk to me. I only went to the restroom for about five minutes and I come back and you're gone, what did I do?" he tried again to comfort her but she shoved his hand off her as the anger boiled inside her.

"You want to know what's wrong! Fine read this then maybe you'll know!" she threw her phone at him and before her could say anything she was gone. Troy looked down at the phone with a confused look on his face, he saw a text on her screen and it said it was from him '_that's weird I've lost my phone.' _He thought as he read through the text. After he finished his words were stuck in his throat '_who would do something like this!' _he got up and ran in the direction Gabriella had ran in before he guessed she was going back to the campus to Taylor's room. When he got back to campus he ran straight to Taylor's room and banged on the door.

"Tay if Gabriella is in there please let me in I really need to talk to her!" after a couple more seconds of banging on the door it opened to reveal a really annoyed Taylor and Chad who was sending Troy a death glare, by the way Taylor's hair was all messed up and their swollen lips Troy guessed that he had interrupted a make out session between the pair which meant that Gabriella wasn't there. "Uh…sorry…" he walked off down the hall and walked into Gabriella's room and there she was lay on the bed curled up in a ball crying into her pillow.

"Brie, please talk to me. I don't know who sent you this but it wasn't me you know that I couldn't find my phone and I still don't have it, someone else must have found it and is sending you the messages to try to break us up, Gabi do you honestly believe that I would send you a message like that?"

"I don't know what to think any more." Gabriella cried softly and troy moved closer to her and grabbed her hand in his and brushed his thumb against her knuckles.

"Babe, you have to believe me…" he was cut off by Gabriella's phone vibrating in his hand he looked at the screen and it said '1 message received off Troy' he handed Gabriella the phone. "See" Gabriella sat up and flipped open her phone and read the text out loud so troy could hear what was written.

_Oh Gabriella I almost forgot, I want you to take off the class ring I gave you on our anniversary because I want to give it to my new, amazing girlfriend Mel…its time we both moved on and start a real relationship that is actually going somewhere, and I don't think ours was going any further than it had…I can see myself marrying Mel and I couldn't see that when I was with you, so goodbye Gabriella! Troy x _

Gabriella shut her phone and threw it across the room and collapsed in Troy's arms "Im…really….really sorry Troy." Troy hugged her back tightly and comforted her.

"Sshhhh, its okay but I think I know who is behind this" Gabriella pulled away from troy and he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Let me guess, Melissa?"

"Afraid so." Gabriella sighed "don't worry, we'll sort this out, I promise" He kissed the top of her head and gently rocked her until she fell asleep in his arms and he repeated "I promise baby, we'll get through this…together" he lay her down and covered her up with the sheet and climbed in beside her and held her tightly before falling asleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry it took soooo long ive had lots of work to do, im also sorry that its not a long chapter but I just had to end it there because it just makes sense to end it there lol anyway I will try to update as soon as I can, like I said I have loads of work to do so it wont be easy but i'll try….anyway please R&R Thank you x x x**


	10. Surprises

Chapter 10

**AN: I am so, so, so sorry for not updating in aaaages but I went on holiday and I have just been so busy with coursework deadlines that I haven't had any time to update but I am sad to also say that I think this might either be the last chapter or the second to last because the story is near the end but it will end in a way that I can do an epilogue for the last instalment of it. Anyway once again I'm sorry for the wait. Please R&R.**

**P.S There is a rape part in this chapter so just a warning that if you don't like that stuff then skip the 3 big paragraphs that are together after you read about Troy being locked in the room.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light from the sun shone through the window of Gabriella's room causing Gabriella to wince as she slowly opened her eyes. Gabriella sat up and looked around the room and saw no sign of Troy but when she turned her head to the nightstand she saw a piece of paper with her name on it in Troy's handwriting.

_Gabs, gone to my room to get a shower and some fresh clothes and I'm also going down to the cafeteria to get us some breakfast. I was going to wake you and ask what you wanted but you looked too peaceful (as always lol) anyway I shall be back in about an hour.  
Love you always  
Troy x x x_

Gabriella smiled as she placed the note back on the nightstand and leant her back on the headboard and just as she was about to close her eyes she heard the door open and saw troy walk in. "Morning Babe." He walked over to the bed and placed the tray of food at the end of the bed and greeted her with a kiss.

"Morning, I take it you got the note then?" He asked as her picked the tray back up and got into the bed next to her. Gabriella nodded as she took a slice of toast of the plate and ate it. After she had eaten a few more slices of toast she leant her head on his shoulder as she sighed happily. Troy turned his head and kissed the top of her head "I guess this is what married life will be like." He suddenly blurted out. Gabriella removed her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"You think about that stuff?" she asked him looking deep into his eyes. Troy smiled at her before answering her question.

"Of course I do, I know my future is with you and only you Babe." He kissed her forehead "besides, I think marrying you will be the best decision I will ever make." Gabriella smiled lovingly at him and leaned in but as soon as their lips were about to touch the door swung open.

"Oh, You're back together." Melissa glared at Gabriella "I'm glad you worked everything out guys." She said coldly at them. Troy sat up and looked at her heartlessly.

"Where's my phone?"

"What do you mean where's your phone and why are you looking at me, I don't have it." Melissa replied a bit too quickly like she was hiding something. Troy got out of bed and looked at her.

"We know you sent Gabi those messages so I suggest you hand it over otherwise you'll have me to deal with." Troy said angrily as he moved closer to her and all she did was grin.

"You know.." she moved her face closer to his "…You're really hot when you get angry baby." Melissa moved her face away and twirled a piece of hair around her finger seductively and this made Troy really mad.

"Look whatever you are trying to do isn't working so hand it over!" Melissa sensed he was really mad and backed away slowly.

"I don't have it and I'm telling the truth." Gabriella was just sat on the bed, something wasn't right and she knew it.

"Well then where is it!?" Troy was really starting to get mad at her now as she was messing him around.

"Chris has it, in his dorm." She saw troy heading for the door and stopped him "You can't go in there. If you take that phone he'll now I told you and he'll do something to me, please don't get it." Melissa started to cry but Gabriella knew she was acting, something weird was going on. "I can take you to his room and I can go in a get it for you." Troy saw Melissa crying and he agreed to let him take her to his dorm. He walked over to Gabriella and kissed her.

"I'll be right back babe." Gabriella nodded and told him to be careful, as she knew something wasn't right. Little did she know was that, that was all part of the plan to get rid of Troy so Gabriella was let alone. As she watched Troy leave with Melissa Gabriella got up out of bed and started to get changed, she didn't hear the door open and she jumped when she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Don't scream because no one can hear you, not even your precious Troy." Gabriella's eyes widened, she knew that voice, it was Chris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy was walking down a hall that had the guys dorms and troy was looking around trying to figure out which one was Chris's "So which one is his then?" Melissa didn't answer she kept walking and stopped in front of a door.

"I've changed my mind, It looks like he is out so you can go and get it." Melissa smiled and unlocked the door but when Troy walked into the room all he saw was cleaning supplies and before he could turn around and asked what was going on the door slammed shut and he was locked in. Troy banged on the door yelling for help for ages but soon gave up as he realised that nobody could hear him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris turned Gabriella around so she was face to face with him. He had a tight hold on Gabriella's wrists and she winced in pain. "Please stop, you're hurting me." Gabriella cried out to him but he only held on tighter and threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips without warning. Gabriella tried to push him off her but he hand pinned her arms and legs down on the bed with his own. After a few more minutes of trying to get away her body just went limp as she had run out of energy to try any longer.

Chris felt Gabriella's body limp and he smirked against her lips and his hands travelled downwards and unzipped her jeans and pulled them off. Gabriella felt her jeans come of and tried to close her legs but Chris moved them open with his knees and ripped her underwear off. Gabriella let tears roll down her face as she cried for Troy in her mind but she knew it was too late as she heard Chris unzip his pants and positioned his dick at her entrance and thrust into her hard.

Gabriella cried out in pain but Chris continued as he knew she was in pain, he was going to continue until he had spread his seed into her. Gabriella once again tried to push him off her but he slapped her hard across the face and thrust even harder and deeper into her. He could feel himself about to cum so he gave one final deep thrust and emptied his load into her. After about 10 long minutes he finally stopped and pulled out of her smirking, he had finally got what he wanted. He zipped his pants back up and left the room leaving a scared and shaking Gabriella alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy had been locked in the cleaning closet the entire time and had no idea of what had just happened. He started banging on the door and sighed a sigh of relief when Chad opened the door for him "Dude, where you locked in there?" He asked once he closed the door after him.

"I don't have time to tell you know, I have a bad feeling that something has happened to Gabriella." Troy replied as he ran off down the hall and straight to Gabriella's room. He ran through the door and stood there in shook at what he saw. There was his Gabriella sat on the bed with her knees up to her chest and her head resting on her knees crying her eyes out. Troy walked over to her and hugged but she flinched and pulled away. "Gabriella, Its me." Gabriella looked up and saw him and hugged him tightly as she cried into his chest. Troy held her naked body close to him and rubbed her back soothingly.

After a few minutes the crying stopped and Troy saw that she had cried herself to sleep so he lay her down gently and pulled the sheets over her as he lay next to her on the bed whilst running his hand through her hair softly as he watched her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks had past since Chris had raped Gabriella and they had gone to the police and told them what had happened. The police came to the college a few days after being told about what Chris had done and the came and took him away.

Gabriella and Troy were sat outside on a bench with Gabriella's head on his shoulder. "Thank you Troy." Troy pulled her closer.

"You're welcome, I just wish I was there to stop it from even happening."

"Babe, don't go blaming yourself its over now anyway, he's gone for good this time so we can finally just get on with our lives." Troy smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel now, do you still feel sick?" Troy asked as she had been complaining about feeling sick the past week.

"Yeah I'm ok, Its just when I eat certain foods but it should pass within the next few days and if not I'll get it checked out." Gabriella replied as she leant her head back on Troy's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more weeks had past and Gabriella was still being sick when she ate most food and she had skipped her period this month so she had kind of figured out that she could be pregnant but she hasn't told Troy any of this yet as she didn't want him to freak out and go off somewhere. She had booked an appointment at the doctors today but told Troy she was going shopping and of course being a guy Troy groaned and said he'd rather sleep then go shopping.

Gabriella walked nervously through the doors of the doctors and sat down waiting to be called in and she didn't have to wait long as she was called in a few minutes later.

"So, you say you have been feeling sick for how long now?" the doctor asked once they were in the room.

"Um…about a month now and also I missed my period this month as well."

The doctor nodded, as she knew what it could be "And have you had un protected sex within the last two months?" Gabriella nodded.

"I have a long term boyfriend and we had sex a few days before I started feeling sick but we used protection but I think it might have broke because I felt it but I was also…raped about two days after me and my boyfriend had sex." The doctors eyes widened in shock.

"I'm really sorry. I think you and I both know what's making you feel sick, right?" Gabriella nodded "But to make sure…" She turned in her chair and went into a drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Just go to the toilets down the hall and then bring this back and we will know if you are or not, okay?" Gabriella nodded again and took the test from her and went to the toilets and did the test. She washed her hands and walked back to the doctor's office and handed her the test back with a nervous smile. The doctor saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

A few minutes past and the doctor looked at the test and turned back to face Gabriella "Well, I can say that you are three weeks pregnant and don't worry further into the pregnancy we can do a test to see who the father is." Gabriella was in shock she was pregnant!

"The father will always be Troy no matter what." She replied with a smile. The doctor nodded.

"Well you can come back in nine weeks time for your twelve week scan and we can also do the DNA test then as well."

"Okay and thank you." Gabriella replied as she shook her hand and made her way out of the doctors and headed back to the college. She just hoped Troy wouldn't freak out and leave her. She arrived back at the college ten minutes later and headed straight for her dorm knowing Troy would be in there. She walked into her dorm and saw Troy asleep on the bed, which made her smile as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

Troy started to stir and his eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he saw Gabriella sat on the bed "hey baby." Gabriella returned his smile and then sighed as she grabbed his hands in hers.

"I need to tell you something." Troy sat up in bed looking worried.

"What is it, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Muhahahaha…sorry about leaving it like that but I couldn't help it lol anyway like I said before there will be one more chapter after this and then a epilogue and I know this one is not as long as the other but I couldn't really get into the plot on this one so I'm really sorry. I have know Idea when the last chapter will be up because I'm back at college again and will probable have lots of work to do but I will try to get it out before May. Please R&R xxx**


End file.
